Kung Fu Panda Mature Drabbles
by ScaletShadow
Summary: Drabbles of Various Kung Fu Panda stories for those who want me to do a Mature Segment of whatever KFP story. have a story you want a mature segement to happen? just drop me a line or review and I'll get right to it. P.S: Various characters will show.
1. Chapter 1 : Giving In

KFP Mature Drabbles- Chapter 1: Giving In.

(request for Shadows of Scarlet.)

A/N: Okay, welcome one and all to my first Drabble session of KFP Mature stories. For those of you who are wondering what this is going to be about. I, ScaletShadow, will dedicate this Drabble for those who like for me to do a mature section for whatever story you have in mind. That's right, I will do Mature segments for whatever KFP story you have.

Ok so let's start, cut the crap and get right to the Drabble.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

*******************

Their lips soon met in a sweet tender kiss. They soon broke and gasped before looking each other's eyes. They kissed again, but this time it was more passionate. Zhi placed his hands around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Zhi lifted her off the floor as she latched he legs around his waist. The kiss full of lust and ferocity. Zhi soon moved them both towards the sleeping mat, kneeling down before placing Mei Shaonu on the floor, and beginning to undo her night gown buttons.

Zhi took a moment to stop and stare at the beauty beneath him. Even in this 'Dim to almost no light' room, she was still gorgeous. She was exposed from the waist up, and the Tiger could only admire, not only just her face, but also the size of her breast; which caused him to drool out of the side of his mouth. Shaonu caught this and blushed at the look she was receiving, but she welcomed it with a simple smile. Zhi now had that hungry look on his face and dove down to Shaonu right breast and took it whole into his mouth while she gripped the other, causing the spotted Leopardess to let out a sharp gasp and crane her neck to see the scenario take place.

She gasp as she saw what was going on before her, but that wasn't nearly as arousing as to what she was feeling right now; the feeling of his rough tongue running across the sensitive flesh over and over again, it had been YEARS since Shaonu felt this kind of pleasure from her husband in fact; even though she didn't want to admit it just yet, but this young man was far better than her husband, even though they just started. So she decided to hang on to her deceptions just a little longer. While she content with the attention on her breasts, what Zhi did next caused her hips to thrust forward.

Zhi's free paw found its way to her scared passageway… the outside anyways. Anyways, Zhi was now pleasuring the leopardess both ways, both her breasts, and her passageway. But the only thing about Shaonu entrance was that it was clothed by her thin layered panties but that didn't stop him from getting what he wanted. He moved his paw a bit lower and pulled the laced panties (he could tell by the lacing on the side) to the side; exposing her and she gasped by the sudden rushed of air.

While sucking, Zhi smirked at the sounds that were flowing from her mouth, but they only served as a trigger, a trigger that was now cocked and ready to fire. While holding the panties to the side, he used his index paw finger and began to run the little nub that was sitting on top of her entrance and began to rub softly, not wanting to have scream out for two reasons.

Her son was a room down

He wanted her to save for the more…… special ending he had in mind.

Shaonu's was thrusting her hips upward lightly, trying to get his finger to penetrate her. It had years since she had received kind of pleasure from her husband before, although he slaking a bit, the Tiger, now having completely taken his attention from her breast and now focused it on her dripping loins, was now pleasuring her while still managing to stem her need for release.

"Ngh! Zhi… quite teasing me… I need this…" Shaonu panted while fondling her breasts, although it wasn't the same as when Zhi was sucking on them.

"Teasing you? My dear Shaonu, we've only just begun. I'll show what teasing truly is." Zhi growled in a low arousing tone.

Shaonu only gasped when the male did a hard thrust with only one of his fingers, causing the leopardess to sink her claws into the wooden floor and slow close her paw, leaving a trail mark.

Zhi grinned at her reaction, and decided to up the ante.

He now inserted two fingers and drove them deep into the bowels of Shaonu's dripping folds, and pressed them in as far as they could go. Shaonu trusted her hips in response to the onslaught and let a small cry, making sure not to scream out. As much as she would love to; she couldn't. Her son was a room down, and she didn't want to scar him. But the pleasure was starting to prove too much for the female, so she index finger and bit on it, trying to narrow the sounds of her voice. Zhi smirked at her futile attempt to keep quite. But her dedication was much appreciated. Zhi was now starting to feel wetness on his hand increase, and he was starting to feel a bit….. Confined. But his problem wasn't important right now, was important was satisfying the women before him. He now kneeled till he was face first in front of the leopardess entrance, and placed his muzzle right to the source of the pheromones had permeated the room, and gave a slow, long lick from top to bottom on her panties that covered her snatch.

Shaonu gasped and bucked her hips and let's out small yelp.

"Ah! ahhhhh… Oh Zhi…" Shaonu panted as she brushed her tail underneath Zhi. Even though she was still wearing her panties, she could still feel herself continue pour; staining the cloth protecting tunnel and prevent the hungry tiger from getting his meal.

By now, Shaonu was panting up a storm, the tiger was trying so hard from thrusting his hip at the space, and this torture was starting to prove too much for the both of them, and Zhi had had enough of this obstacle in his way. Using his claw; that was stroking the bottom of her entrance, to rip the fabric off, from the straps. The now useless cloths was ripped from the female and tossed to some other part of the room.

Now, that the problem was gone Zhi dove back into the sacred space, and began to dine dripping flesh with a fury. Shaonu let out a sharp gasp, grasped his head, and pressed him deeper, thrusting her hips in time to Zhi's licks. This was becoming too much even for Zhi, the confined feeling was proving to becoming a hassle, which needed to be handled. So he pulled away from the leopardess, which was still trusting like mad and she was letting tears of pleasure flow from her eyes.

"Zhi Please, stop teasing me! I can't take it!" Shaonu cried out softly. Zhi mentally agreed with her, he needed release. NOW.

Using his powers, he phased out of his pants and was now in the buff. The leopardess let out a heavy blush seeing his shaft standing at 'full attention' ready to perform what it does best. Shaonu now laid back completely and parted her legs and purred a purr of arousal. Zhi smirked and placed the tip at her entrance, but didn't enter her just yet. But the leopardess growled in annoyance.

"Damn it Zhi, stop teasing me! I need this!" she cried out. Zhi smirked and gave her what she wanted. It started with a hard thrust. Shaonu cried out in pleasure at that feeling of being filled returned. That feeling she had been deprived of, returned in a single thrust, which repeated over and over again.

Zhi was huffing, from the sudden burst of pleasure once again, making sure to use full force to satisfy her, but what hadn't counted on was that the leopardess was struggling not to scream out from his endeavors.

Being the kind hearted animal that he was, he laid over her and placed brought her into a passionate kiss, with which he screamed into; muffling the sound. She dug her nails into his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, thrusting her hips in rhythm to Zhi's.

*A few Moments later*

By now, the room echoed with muffled moans and groans. The sound of their thighs slapping against one another, reverberated of the walls, but they both knew that their orgasms were fast approaching. Shaonu was now crying in ecstasy and happiness. Having been filling once more, by someone bigger then her husband. She wished that this moment would last forever, but she knew that it was coming to an end, judging by how fast the tiger was now thrusting.

She wrapped her tail around his, and that made it known that she had just released what she had been hold back for over ten years.

The sudden increase of the wetness proved too much for Zhi and one Final rough thrust, He came as well, filling her to the very brim to the point where it just began to flow out of her, and make a small stain on the bed. Once done he pulled out of her and rolled over till he was now on his back. The Leopardess now placed herself on top of him and was purring, and basking in the afterglow, now fully satisfied with their accomplishment.

"*purr* thank you very much. I REALLY needed that." Shaonu said.

"A pleasure my dear. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Zhi said while licking her nose.

For the rest of the night they simply enjoyed the company of the other, not bothered by the fact that the other was nude.

**************

And there you have One Drabble of Mature rated Kung Fu Panda stories is complete, but this is not the end people. Look for more Drabbles of KFP in the future. Till then this is ScaletShadow… signing off. *bow*

Please R&R. Thank you all.


	2. Chapter 2 : Remedies

KFP Mature Drabbles – Chapter 2: Remedies

(Request for Kippi05)

Characters: Po X Tigress

A/N: Well here's another installment request. Hope you guys enjoy. So let's stop F**king around and get to the crap.

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Kung fu Panda. (Darn it!)

The kisses that Po left behind, from below of Tigress's ear that traveled down to the base of her neck were pure, positive energy that was running through the relaxed Tiger. The feeling was absolutely wonderful. Tigress was both happy and angry all at the same time. She was glad to agree to this massage, and have Po do all the work. She never really was one to believe in resting for a long period of time, or massages either. She always thought that the only thing she needed was; food, water, and training, but after what Po was doing to her right now, Dears Gods she was regretting not let it happen sooner. But on the other side of the Yuan, Tigress was mad at the Panda too.

She was mad at the fact that he could spot her weakness so easily. She thought she had done a good job covering them up and well… Look how it turned out. Oh well as least the rub down severed a Good compensation.

Po on the other hand was all too happy to keep this going. In fact, he had high hopes that he could get away with something.

Something sneaky

Something cunning

Something Dangerous

Something…. Naughty.

Even though his paws were now massaging Tigress's sides; his kisses that were now focused on her shoulders, began to slowly turn to loving licks, causing the female's tail to twitch in bliss.

Seeing as how loudly she was purring Po's left paw slowly moved from her side until they were just about two inches beneath her left breast. Tigress let out a gasp, and turned to look at the Dragon Warrior who had now removed both paws and held them close to him and had a look of fear; expecting Tigress to sink claws into face.

But what Po got instead was something he wasn't expecting.

"Why are you stopping for, Finish what you started Panda." Tigress said with a smirk, as she laid back down, now wearing a seductive smile. And a bit of purring to boot as well.

Po let out a breath of relief, and then smirked a smirk of deviation. "Well then, just relax and enjoy the ride. Po said as he placed his right paw on her waist and gave firm yet, gentle grips causing Tigress to purr audibly, and pant a bit. And he slid his paw directly underneath her and gripped her breast, making sure that his paw pad slid over the sensitive nub. This in turn caused Tigress to gasp out again, which Po was starting to enjoy.

"So, how's this Tigress?" Po asked knowing the answer.

"By the Gods Po, do you even need to ask?" Tigress asked in a slight pant. The panda chuckled and just continued to do his "Job."

As Po continued to please the Tiger, he soon decided if he could do something to the Tiger. The Very thought of it made his body shiver all over. But he decided to go with it anyways.

"So Tigress, tell me. Is anywhere else sore?" Po asked hoping that he would get the right answer from the lax female.

'How nice.' Tigress said to herself. 'Putting my needs before his… I know what he wants. Oh well, I could use the relief too.' Tigress though deviously. "Well, Po. My thighs have been a little sore. Could ease the tension please?" Tigress asked in her most sincere voice.

"I'd be happy too." Po said. "Jack Pot!" he shouted in his head.

"Thank you Po." Tigress said sweetly. 'Perfect!' she though in her head.

Po's right paw now moved south and began to administer the relaxing techniques on the left right thigh, once he found (more like felt) his target, he began with a simple stroke; causing the nerves to send a response to Tigress's brain.

"*Gasp!* Oh Gods Po, that's the spot…" Tigress purred while she lazily let her arm dangle of the side of her bed, and let her tail rub against his fore arm. Po grinned and began to stroke her breast a little harder.

"*Ngh!* Dear Gods…" tigress said with a please smile. She expected Po to stop, but she was dead wrong. "P-Po can y-you go a little higher please?" she asked hoping her pleas would be heard.

"No problem Tigress." Po said as he moved his paw; that was on her thigh, just a little higher till they were near her partly soaked loins. When Po's index finger briefly ran across the fabric, he felt the dampness, and had a shocked look on his face.

'Did I do that?" Po asked himself.

"Yes, you did that Dragon Warrior." Tigress purred out. "Not only that, you seem to be a little pent up yourself." Tigress added, running her paw across the tented bulge that Po had kept ignoring. Even though it was hard, he always put other's needs before his own. And that's what attracted Tigress to him in the first place. But instead of dragging this out, he decided to end it… with a Very wet bang.

"Well no sense in dragging this out. I'll make ALL your aches and pains disappear." Po said while giving her the most passionate kiss he had to offer.

"Oh? And just how are you going to do THAT, Dragon Warrior?" Tigress with a smirk that just said everything about what she wanted.

"Like this," Po said. And with that, he swiftly moved his paw into the loins. Not even bothering to tease her, he used two of his stubby fingers and just began to dig, scoop, and excavate away. Not bothering to slow down either.

"Ah! Po..." Tigress cooed out; falling on to her back, and letting her legs fall open; granting him full access to clothed treasure.

Tigress was now struggling not to scream out. She didn't want the other to worry, let alone walk in to find out what was going on but Po was SO good. She really had to struggle on this one.

"So tell me Tigress, are you aches and pains gone now?" Po asked as he went a little faster. Tigress didn't respond to his words, but rather to his magic paws. But that wasn't a satisfactory answer for Po. "I said..." Po said with a hard thrust causing Tigress to gasp loudly. "Are your aches (thrust) and pains (hard thrust) gone now (Really hard thrust)?

"Ah! Yes! Yes they are!" Tigress said with a slight shriek, placing her paws on her breasts and began cupping them. Po had to hold back on the drool, but sight of the feline of his dreams squeezing herself was almost too much to bear.

"Faster Po, go faster…" Tigress panted out, thrusting her hips in time to Po's thrusting fingers. Po only smile and obliged the feline.

*shortly*

Tigress was now gasping, and panting loudly. Po however was just as heated under the fabric of his clothing as Tigress was excreting her essence all over his paw. They both had to admit, they never expected THIS to happen, but you know what they say: Nothing ventured; nothing gained. But who were they kidding, they both knew it. Tigress was just seconds away from having her first orgasm, and Po was going as fast as he could, using his paw to satisfy her.

"Po… Po… I'm… I'm…!" Tigress warned. Po knew what she meant and immediately pressed his lips to hers, just in time too. Now that her lips were occupied, Tigress screamed into the muffled kissed, as she came on Po's paw. The rushing liquid that ran over his paw was Very warm; nearly hot. But Po didn't care; he continued to finger the spamming Tiger, trying to have her orgasm hold out for a long as possible.

*A few minutes later*

Tigress was now coming down from her high as Po just pulled his paw from Tigress's loins and pants. When he did, he was surprised by how she was storing up. But that wasn't important right now; all that mattered was the panting feline.

"So, any aches you're feeling now Tigress?" Po asked, while lying beside her. Tigress just shook her head and smiled.

"No Po. Not even in the least. Thank you." Tigress said while moving herself over the bear. "But now…" she placed a kiss of appreciation on his lips, shoving her tongue inside; wrapping it around Po's, staying that way for a few minutes, and pulled away, leaving the Panda to catch his breath. She responded.

"It's my turn to administer my special Remedies." Tigress whispered, while licking his ears. Po only chuckled at the answer. "Well Doctor, work your paws of magic." He said while placing his paws behind his head.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll work my Magic." Tigress purred. Once she leaned to his ear she whispered. "The only thing is…" she whispered lowly. "I don't plan on using my paws." She added.

"Wait, what?" Po asked. He didn't get an answer. Tigress being licking her way down his belly slowly gripping the hem of his shorts and pulled them down slowly, at the same time.

"Didn't see that coming." Po said to himself. Bracing himself for what was next.

A/N: and there you have people. Another installment for ya^^.\/ Hope you guys like till then see ya later. And don't forget to review people. It helps the motivation.


	3. Chapter 3: Special Lessons

KFP Mature Drabbles – Chapter 3: Special Lessons

A/n: AGAIN WITH THE DRABBLLLES! Yes, people, it has been awhile and yes, I've been busy, prepping for the GED for the LAST 9 MONTHS, so don't go giving me that bullshit!

And for those who would badger me with those complaints, I say:

Fuck these people… WITH A LAWN GNOME!

To those who were patient, I thank you and will offer you a sugary treat of your choice, but that's beside the point.

YB (Yaoi Bits) [Whenever you see the initials {YB} it means, that this chapter is going to be an M/M fic. Don't like it; then DON'T READ it. I don't wanna hear all that "Ewww, that's so gross" or "you're a guy, and you're typing a gay fic? You fag" BULLSHIT! Flames are NOT welcome here, and if you decide to flame me, I'm not gonna give a shit about it or your opinion, so don't waste your time.

For those of you, who like and/or love this type of thing, then please get the follow the steps.

Sit back

Relax

Get comfortable

Get your paper towels ready (cause it will be sticky. w)

Alright, and now, onto the chapter everyone.

Characters: Shifu X Po

Warning: this chapter will be about an older male having sexual relations with a younger male. Like I said before, don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kung fu Panda. Copy-right pending demons…Oh!

**Okay, NOW onto the chapter**.

Time: 8:00 p.m/ Location: Master Shifu's bedroom chamber.

Po sat anxiously on the edge of Shifu's bed, much like he was feeling right now; anxious. He was fumbling his thumbs together, trying to calm down but was failing utterly. His Master was furious, no… LIVID at his performances early that day, and it was enough to make the Furious Five shudder in worry. Tigress herself; Leader of the group and the strongest of the five, felt a cold chill run down her spine. She had NEVER seen Shifu so angered before, but after Po's foul up, set an all new high for the aged master. Apparently, he thought it would be wise as to attempt the gauntlets before he was mentally ready, thanks to his happy-go lucky attitude, it ended with him braking all of the wooden dummies, leaving the Palace staff men with a lot to clean up, and placing a SEVERE dent in his Master's trust and respect.

"Oh man… I've never seen Shifu that angry before, nor have I seen his forehead turn red before… what's he gonna do to me… he-he might cut off my Kung fu introduction classes, o-or kick me out of the Palace for good this time… *GASP* or even worse… Put me on a Diet! I won't last if he does that! I-"

His train of thought was cut off once he saw the bedroom chamber door open and coming from the other side was none other than Shifu himself, and still had that angered look on his face, and it was directed intently at the shivering Panda.

"The others are now asleep." Shifu started, a look of disappointment was on his face.

"Master before you yell at me can I say that I-" Po started.

"Chénmò Panda!" Shifu hissed, clenching his paws behind him tightly in disgust, also letting out a small growl. Po immediately shut himself up. Whenever Shifu gave an order, in Chinese, he knew that the grand master was serious and apoplectic. "Not only have you made a mockery of yourself once again, but this time, you insulted The Five, made difficult work for the Staff men to clean up, caused Palace property damages, and worst of all, caused a critical strain in my trust in you after the months of building up. I am very ashamed of you Po; you normally have more self control than this. Were you even in your right mind at the time? You could've been killed had not Tigress and Crane intervene." He said, closing his bedroom door.

"I know Master, and I'm very sorry also." Po said while lowering his head.

"No, you don't know Po, attempting that kind of stunt usually results in one being thrown out of the Palace, and 'sorry' does not cut it either, no… it doesn't come even CLOSE to reaching halfway." Shifu said, while stepping in front of Po.

"Yes Master" Po replied looking down, not being able to face his Master.

"But there is a way for you to redeem yourself for the folly of today and the past days that have gone by." He said, moving over to his lantern; staring at it.

"And what way is that Master?" Po asked.

"If I give you special lesson tonight." He said.

"Special lessons, have the others had them?"

"No Po, because, after a folly, they learn from their mistakes, train more until I deem them ready to try once more. But you on the other hand, have this habit of not waiting and diving headfirst into a new problem, at first I thought it was just some kind of joke to amuse me and the others, but lately, it's now becoming a habit. A bad habit. And I don't even want to HEAR you begin your excuse on 'How being the Dragon Warrior means taking risks' again. Because, taking unneeded risks is foolhardy, nothing of valor." Shifu stated.

Po just closed his mouth and remained quite.

"So tonight, I'm going to teach you the three basics of training. Self-control, Endurance, and Precision." He added.

"Alright, what do I have to do?" Po asked.

"Well for starters, take off your sandals, I don't want dirt on my sheets, and scoot up till you are sitting in the center." He ordered.

There was a slightly different tone in his Master's voice, but Po disregarded it, and did as he was told. Now that his sandals were off, he moved back till he was sitting on the center, legs crossed over the other, and waiting for the next orders. "Alright Master, what's next?"

"Now we begin the lesson." He answered lewdly, blowing out his lantern, casing darkness to fall inside of the room, filling all the corners and the only light that was showing, was the moon rays that were shining through the windows.

"Uhh Master… why did you blow out the light?" Po asked, feeling a little uneasy, by the sudden action Shifu was taking, but he didn't get an answer, he only saw his Master now facing him from the foot of the bed, taking off his sandals.

"Um Shifu…?" Po called out, but again no answer. This time he hope unto the bed, and walked till he was now directly in front of the panda who was nervously, looking down at him. Shifu placed both paws on his knee caps and forcibly parted his legs, exposing the clothed bulge. Shifu eyed the lump with lust in his eyes and gently slid his right paw down Po's right thigh; causing the muscles to tense up. He slowly, let it travel to the center below his belly, making him stifle a gasp of pleasure, but that didn't deter his mind from the problem he was facing.

"S-Shifu… what are you doing?" Po asked again.

"Giving you your lessons, but starting with your first one: Self-control." He answered while letting his paw travel lightly over his shaft; slowly rub the appendage fully up and down with an open palm, while the other rubbed the inside of his thigh; using his claws to trace the contours. "The task; you aren't allowed to buck your hips for any reason at all. For if you do, than you fail. If you fail all three lessons, you will be placed on a diet for this month. No questions asked." Shifu stated as he began to use a little more force in rubbing Po's groin.

"*ah* M-master, I don't think that should involve my 'tool' don't you think?" Po tried to reason, and shake off the face he was starting to like the touching Shifu was giving.

"Oh no? You rather I put you on the diet now instead?" Shifu retorted, looking a bit peeved off. "Need I remind you that you are skating on thin ice and trying to redeem yourself?"

"Or… we can continue with the lessons master." Po said in agreement.

"Smart move Panda. Now, lean back and we can continue. And remember, no bucking." Shifu ordered. Po did as he was told and laid back, clearly embarrassed, but at the same time, somehow aroused. "And spread your legs eagle style, so I reach deeper." He added. Now blushing deeply, he did as he was told once more, he spread his legs apart, further exposing his tool to his master, and granting more access to the red panda; that now reached for the waistline of his pants and slowly began to pull down the cloth now fully exposing Po's member out in the open. Po gasped as the cool breeze the came in through the window cracks, brush over his leaking, unsheathed cock and heavy balls. The grand Master had to admit that the Panda certainly was 'gifted' even though it was only 6 inches, which was still rather big. 'This is going better than I thought; I just hope I can contain myself till the final lesson.' He said, feeling himself pent up as well.

"Ah…M-master…" Po panted out, lightly gripping the sheets.

Shifu didn't pay any mind to the Pleasure ridden bear in front of him. He only continued to stroke his student's cock, getting more moans out of him, but was surprised at his self-control. Just too see if he truly was in control, Shifu ran his tongue from the base of the phallus all the way to the leaking tip slowly, getting a long low moan from Po. Once Shifu reaches the tip, he picked up a bit pre that was still lingering at the top. The bitter saltiness of the flavor was new to Shifu, but very much welcomed. Briefly forgetting what he started, he lapped at the tip picking up the rest of the white goo, which made Po groan out a little loudly, fueling his own arousal as well. He then began to run the tip of his smooth tongue around the head of Po's thick cock, making the panda grip his fists close.

"*gasp* Oh Gods…!" Po called out.

Shifu snapped out of his lust and stopped his laps. He looked up to see that Po was heaving, and desperately trying not to move his hips, just like he was instructed not to. "Forgive me Po; it seems that I got a tad carried away, but none-the-less excellent work. You passed the first lesson." He complemented.

"T-thank you Master." Po panted out. This was clearly his first time experiencing this kind of feeling, it was only 5 minutes long. He was going to have to be more vigilant if he didn't want to go on the diet Shifu promised him.

"Alright, for your next lesson Po, it will be Endurance." Shifu said while removing his robe, exposing his chest to Po. For an old man, he still had a good build, not overly muscular, but a decent weight lifter. Tossing the discarded robe aside, Po tried to sit up, but his master prevented him by placing a paw on his stomach. "Not yet Po, on the third lesson you can sit up. For now, just be prepared for what is to come."

"Okay, what do I have to do this time?" Po asked.

"I'm glad you asked; for this lesson, you may buck your hips as much as you like." Shifu stated as he stared at Po's cum-filled orbs with a wanton glare. He had to force himself not to just attack the pendulous spheres, let alone salivate from the size, feel and weight of them, for it would give the wrong impression on the both of them, Po mainly. Realizing that he was getting sidetracked, he snap out his lewd thoughts and images (too graphic to describe on this site. Just email me and I'll send you the added parts.) He quickly responded. "But the only thing you can't do is not ejaculate, until I say the time is up. Understand?" Shifu asked.

"Um…sure?" Po responded, not too sure how to answer.

"Good, now we begin. Don't disappoint me." Shifu replied. Now that they had started, He brought his nose back to Po member and inhaled deeply, picking up on his musk, which caused his own tool to jump lightly. 'It's been so long since I've been bare in front of another, especially one as handsome as Po. Maybe just maybe, he would like to take things farther once we're done, I'm sure he'll agree. With the techniques I'm about to administer, there's no way he'll say no… this is going better than I expected.' Shifu thought as he continued to inhale the smell. But clearly knowing that this would not satisfy his physical needs. So he upped the ante. Sticking out his tongue, he placed it to Po's shaft once more and began to drag it slowly all the way to the tip, leaving a trail of drool behind, making Po shudder and buck his hips a bit; causing his orbs to bounce in response. Shifu caught the sight and shuddered lightly, but as appealing as the sight was, he remained on the task in front of him. Once at the tip of the Panda's cock; Shifu enveloped the head, making his lips past the head, and began to suck making Po groan out loud.

"*Ah!* Master…!" Po spoke, making him bounce his hips once more.

Shifu only continued to suck on the shaft lightly; letting his tongue wrap around the head all the way around, and teasingly dragged back into his maw slowly, driving Po nuts. Even though Shifu's tongue was small, it was more than enough to make Po's hip hop (no pun intended). He dragged it all over the top, then the sides, and down the underside. Po was in heaven, never had he experience this kind of pleasure before. It was new to him, sure he had touch himself before (What guy hasn't?) but now that someone else was doing the touching he was free to enjoy it. Shifu was turned on even more by his own actions. True this was the first time he pleasured another male other than himself, but never the less, it was just as good to him. Wanting to hear even more sound come from the Dragon Warrior; he placed on of his paws underneath Po's sack and fondle the bouncing balls carefully, let them jump in his paw, then removed it, and let them fall under their own heaviness. The site was arousing beyond belief. For a 67 year old man, it was good to know that even he could receive arousal, but that wasn't the target right now, the only target was Po and his pleasure. He continued to suck, lick, and fondle like nobodies' business he still wanted to make Po spill his load, so he got another idea. Hopefully this would grant him the ambrosia that was residing in the Panda's sack. Using his free paw, his slid it past the orbs, and went further till it was on the outside, and lightly ran down the crack of his black furred ass. Po let out a grunt of surprise when he felt Shifu's paw running down the line and went wide eyed in realization, but in all honesty, he want his master to touch him there, granted he was going to give his master that satisfaction. Using both paws, he placed them on his cheeks (the other ones) and pulled them apart, spreading them wide enough to reveal the pucker to Shifu, and much to his enjoyment, The Red Panda stopped his sucking to admire the site before him. It was small, tight, and a bright pink color contrasting with the black fur around it, making it standout quite clearly even in the not-so-dark darkness of the room. Drooling lightly at the sight, his carnal urges were demanding him to forget the whole lesson thing and just pleasure the bastard in front of him, while the dutiful mind was telling him to be a proper master and stick to his duty. Thinking that he was faced with a conundrum a sudden a lantern flickered on in his head.

Lowering himself pass the throbbing shaft, Shifu placed his muzzle lower and line it up with the Panda's orbs, and gave a brief lick to the ball sack making Po gasp again.

"Oh Gods Master…." Po groaned out, thrusting his hips upward, causing his dumplings to brush up against the red panda's nose. Shifu caught a whiff of the smell and it was even muskier then the shaft and that just boosted his arousal even higher than before. Thanks to that, his own erection throbbed even harder, making him hump the bed sheets a little, spilling a little of his own liquid. Po's hip bucked harder, and he gripped his own cock and started to stroke lightly, leaving his thumb on the head.

"Oh Shifu… yes…" Po groaned out, licking his dry lip. The pleasure he was feeling right now, was unbelievable. Not once had he thought tat he was capable of feeling like this, and his master was the one giving it to him, of course, this was a lesson and a chance to redeem his trust from his master, but what was going on right now, he just wanted to continue.

Shifu wrapped one of the orbs and brought it inside of his maw where he ravaged it gently, rolling around a couple of times for a bit, just to tease the hell out of Po, then let it fall out, thanks to his over-sized ears that were trained to hear even the most lightest sounds, it landed with a lewd, wet 'Plop' sound. Saliva was dripping off of it, but he didn't let his handiwork distract him, he immediately went to the other and administers the same treatment, while using one paw to fondle the saturated ball, getting it wet in the process. Using his free paw, he switched it with the drool covered one and placed the saliva coated one to the entrance of his tailhole. Po gasped loudly, and spread his cheeks wider, intentionally begging his master to probe him. Seeing that he was exposing himself more, Shifu took advantage of that, and lightly inserted one digit and gently began to slide it inward. Po trusted his hips roughly, but Shifu's connection with his back entry still remained and he added another digit to the inside. Getting a good amount space loosened up, the then began to lightly move in and out of Po, that being proven, thanks to the Panda's consistent moaning and groaning. For now, he ignored the sounds coming from Po and continued his touching, adding the rest of his finger and began to move them in and out; extracting more moans from the pleasure ridden bear.

'I must admit, his endurance is exceptionally astounding, I didn't think he'd last this long. Maybe I was wrong about him being a mistake.' Shifu thought as he continued to suckle on the left orb. It had been well over 12 minuets and Po still had not released yet. While he was still fingering Po, he brushed over a soft, fleshy spot within Po. Curious, he ran his entire paw over that one spot again this time, Po shouted out his pleasure. Not enough to cum, but enough to alert the Grand Master of his actions.

"Oh Shifu! Touch me… touch me there!" Po moaned out, stroking himself harder as the Master touched his sweet spot again. He was, yet again, faced with two options. Option 1: He could just keep hitting that spot over and over to make spill his load, or Option 2: he could continue with the lessons and be rewarded at the end. as he weighed his option, Po was now panting, sweating and moving his hips, letting his other orb fall out of his mouth, it too made a wet sound once it land beside it's twin and both began to bounce hypnotically in front of Shifu. The wet *plop*, *plop*, *plop*' sound was VERY addicting and tempting, but never-the-less, Shifu remained devoted to his original goal, and pulled his paw out of Po, much to his dismay, and pulled the panda's hand away from his tool, and let him rest briefly, but Po never lost any hardness, if anything, it made him even harder, letting more pre drip down.

"Very impressive Po, I never knew you had such endurance. Makes me proud to say you have what it takes." Shifu said while unlacing the clothed belt, tossing it, and removing his pants.

"t-thank you m-master" Po panted. "So what's the last lesson?" he asked.

"The last lesson is Precision." Shifu stated as he finally removed the last piece of clothing, and crawled up and lay next to Po.

"What do I have to do for that lesson?" he asked, looking over to his Master.

"Very simple Po, you are going to pick a target to release on." he said lewdly.

"And where's the target?" Po asked again.

"Right in front of you." Shifu grinned.

"Wha-umph!" Po was caught off as Shifu pulled him into a deep lip lock, and kisses him passionately, letting his tongue slid into Po's mouth and wrapped it around the Panda's, bringing himself closer to his body, enjoying the warmth.

At first Po was in shock by the sudden advance, but after the sudden feeling, Po gave in, and kisses back, with just as much passion to spare. Once he did, they soon began to battle amongst the kissing, struggling for dominance. She was small, but he was defiantly strong. He proved that quite clearly, as he pressed onwards, not giving in. Po didn't care who was in charge, just so long as he would receive the sensual touch. In the midst of his deep throating his master, he suddenly got an idea. Using his free paw, he slid it between the two of them, and directly went towards Shifu's crotch. Not bothering with the subtly, he grabbed his shaft, and began to stroke him up and down rather quickly, feeling the liquid slid underneath, made him go even faster.

Shifu grunted and rolled onto his back and watched Po go to work on him, enjoying this immensely. Spreading his own legs meant that he giving Po permission to continue.

"Yeah, you like this Master?" Po asked in his most lewd like voice, it was deep, gruff, and arousing all at the same time.

"Mmmm… yes, very much in fact…" Shifu replied, briefly touch the Panda's tool "but as your Master, I still that last lesson to give you. Now, get in front of me, and sit on your knees, but leave them wide, understand? He asked as he removed Po's paw, and hunched himself up. Resting on his elbows, leaning back and leaving his legs open, exposing himself to his student.

Po did as he was told and got in position, and readied himself for what was next, but as he readied himself, he gawked at the sight of his Master before him, not only was Shifu handsome, but the length of his tool was amazing, it stood at a good 7 inches, even though Shifu was two feet tall, his anatomy was worth drooling over. After a moment of mental preparation. Shifu said to Po

"Now Po, for your final lesson, you are going to pick a target that you are going to release yourself on." Shifu instructed.

"Okay." Po responded.

"Now, I'm going give you three places to choose. So, where do you want to fire?" he asked. "My muzzle?" He made it clear, by letting his tongue run over his muzzle, making Po whimper in need. "My groin?" he gripped himself and rubbed for a bit, let more pre slid down. "Or my tail." He reached down and spread himself, revealing the spot of entry.

And Po lost it.

"Your whole body Master!" Po moaned as he walked on knees over a bit till he was now 'pointing' at Shifu. That wasn't even an option, yet it aroused Shifu greatly. Nodding, he granted Po permission to go on.

Not even bother to go slow, Po gripped his member, and began to stoke himself fast, moaning loudly, causing droplets to jump from his tool and onto Shifu's being. the drops were warn and inviting, but just watching him was not enough, soon he too began to stock himself off, watching his student rub himself off in front of him. Po continued to stroke himself but it just wasn't enough, he wanted more, he want to feel something against him…

H wanted Shifu.

Stopping his rubbing he then lowered him, placing his shaft against his master's, and began to hump against the Age Master, moaning feeling the fur rub against him, and pulling Shifu's legs further apart.

"Oh…Oh Master!" Po shouted as he began to hump against his Master, letting both of their fluids mix together, Even though Shifu was still rubbing himself, feeling Po thrust against him felt amazing. Letting Po's huge orbs smack against his was simply intoxicating, Musk and hormones mixed together, served as an aphrodisiac to the both of them.

Soon, the pleasure became to much for them to handle. Po's thrusting, and Shifu's counter thrust ere getting to the both of them.

"Shifu…Shifu… OH GOD MASTER!" Po shouted as he shoot the accumulated seed in his sack and let if fire out and onto Shifu's being.

"Oh gods… Panda!" Shifu cried as he released 55 years of seed onto both Po and himself, sharing the warmth.

After the climax of the both of them, they settled down with Po, relaxing next to him.

"So master… am I redeemed?" Po asked, with a naughty smile.

"That and more. Maybe you can get on my good side some if you do me a favor." he responded, while moving onto him.

"And that would be?"

"Giving me another session."

"I'd be delighted to Maser." Po grinned

And for the rest of the evening, Both Po and Shifu just continued to entertain each other for the rest of the night.

A/N: and there you are, the First Shifu/ Po Slash ever by me. Now I'm sure you all are wondering why, I did this, well, for the record I will say this, it was a long overdue request by AnimationluvBWMS. So be mad at him, not me. Second, Like I said, before, I will do a Fan Fic of the KFP cast be it M/F, M/M, or F/F. so no bitching about it if you read it through.

Other than that, be please to know that I will be resuming Mature Drabbles. Lucky you.

Sorry if the ending was weak, next chapter won't be like that.

Anyways, with that being said:

"I'm FUCKING outta here! For today only: No más Drabbles! No Me Gusta!

Where are my Matches, I need to burn thing!

Quote: Beware corporate zombie! They will purchase your brains on E-bay!


	4. Chapter 4: Warmth of Icy Hearts

ScaletShadow: Hey Everyone! I'm SO sorry for the UBER late update. Apparently, I've had a lot of things to do, *ugh* don't get me started. *rolls eyes*, and while I'm at it. I'd like to apologize to animationlovbwms. I was having a bad day at the time, and I might have unloaded here a bit too much. but anywho, if you're wondering why I'm doing, it's because I've decided to do this like an interview along with… *drum roll* The Cast of Kung Fu Panda! *Wahoo* anyways. Let's meet them shall we. Anyways here they are. Say Hi guys!

Tigress: pleased to meet you

Viper: hello

Monkey: Hi all.

Mantis: What's up?

Crane: hey there.

Po: ...

Shifu: ...

ScaletShadow: *sweat drop* Apparently, Po and Shifu are still pissed at me for what I put them through last chapter...

Shifu: You're capacity to remember my humility amazes me.

Po: Damn right, I still pissed at you!

ScaletShadow: Yeah yeah. Keep your pants on dude. Anyways, let us continue with the story. Enjoy, get comfortable, and get your paper towels ready.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kung Fu Panda… Copyright pending demons… OH!

The Warmth of Icy hearts

It was late in the gloaming hours of the twilight, and a certain Panda was making his way back to The Valley of Peace from a special mission/ business trip in the Imperial city; Beijing. But apparently, he miscalculated the chances of there being a sudden snowstorm and him being caught in middle of a slowly starting blizzard, on the coldest night none-the-less.

"What the hell was I thinking, agreeing to a mission like this?" he shouted, which was aimed at the heavens, but only bounced off the environment around him, just making him feel even more lonely then before. The voice belonged to none-other-then Po; Hero of the people, defender of the weak, server of the public and the bringer of justice, A.K.A The Dragon Warrior… but at this point, he was feeling more like the Frozen Warrior…

Man, did he feel like an idiot.

The frigid winds had gone from mellow breezes, to periodical blasting cold winds the next before dying down to the mellowing levels again, making him shiver and quiver all over his large body. Bringing his arms over his chest, Po desperately tried to keep warm by rubbing his hands over his arms and trying to rub his chest with his forearms, but it wasn't going so well. This was one of those times that he wished he was wearing a shirt and cloak, because the just the pants and scarf just wasn't cutting it.

"How in the world did I EVER let Shifu talk me into going on this mission, is just beyond me" Po gripped while continuing his track back to the Valley of Peace, which wouldn't be for another 5 hours, 4 if he ran; which he sure as hell wasn't gonna do. Looking around he saw nothing but snow covered trees, rocks, frost-ridden plants, snow flurries dancing across the sky and an approaching starry blackness just beyond the yellow threshold. As awesome as it looked, Po knew of the dangers of winter during the night:

Hypothermia, Frostbite, lack of body heat, and worst of all: death.

Just the very thought of him dying out here, alone in darkness of night, at the tender age of 24, and a virgin made him shudder. That last bit made him shake harder. But at this point he wasn't sure if it was the cold or the morbid thought. All that mattered was he get home and fast, if he didn't want to get caught in a blizzard.

*Some time up the road, about 2 hours later*

By now, Po was still sloshing threw the ankle high snow and it was completely night fall, but things had taken a turn for the worst. The raging frigid winds had now become a miniature tempest of icicle spires that had been slamming all over Po's body. The feeling of ice pelting him was uncomfortable and infuriating at the same time, like mosquitoes buzzing around him and sucking his rich blood for their own use, it annoyed the HELL out of him.

"C'mon Po, you're The Dragon Warrior. You can take this this type of cold. You can handle this, no problem!" Po said to himself, briefly psyching himself up with his trademark grin. He managed to keep up the appearance and enthusiasm, but old man Winter didn't think to highly of his peppy attitude. A strong blast of cold air ran against Po, making him even colder than before; wiping out that smirk on his face and killing his zeal stone dead.

Gritting his teeth, Po continued to press onwards to his goal, with new determination and steadily rising anger. "I swear when I get back, Shifu is going to pay for this…" Po muttered darkly to himself. As he continued his journey, the cold was now starting to get to him, and time was running out.

"Dammit, at this rate, I won't last. *growl* freakin' cold season, with its lousy cold temperatures." Po muttered. He had been doing that lately while on this mission, and frankly, he was beginning to wonder if he was finally losing his mind, which he prayed to the Gods that he hasn't. But on the other paw, he wouldn't be thinking about his situation like this if he was nuts.

"ARGH, I just want to get out of this damned blizzard!" Po shouted to the sky while looking up, only to hear it reverberate once more. 'Damn loneliness.' He thought bitterly. "Hmmm, if I'm not in the warm, then I should think it; Shifu always says that the mind is the most powerful thing. Guess I'll give it a shot." He said positively.

'Okay, think warm thoughts… warm thoughts… warm thoughts… warm thoughts… like…

The sun… Hello Mr. Sun, as sunny as always. Yeah, that's good, let's see if I can do better. Okay, what else is warm…? Oh! My dad's noodles! Those things are ALWAYS the best when hot, I sure could go for a bowl right now. That reminds me, I didn't eat before I left… man, why did I take up the offer having a meal from the Emperor and Empress…"

His stomach let a huge growl of hunger for the lack of satisfying food in reminder of his stupidity.

"Aw, Fucking hell!" He groaned at his lack of satisfying his stomach. 'Okay, thinking of hot food, bad. What else to think about?' Just as he began to let his mind wonder, his thoughts to wander into the danger zone, more specifically… very naughty thoughts of Tigress. Right from the get-go, he had crossed into the danger sector, of her without her red trademark vest. She bent over and placed both paws on her furry belly, and began to make small circle by trailing her claws through the fur while casting seductive heated looks at the Panda. Po was smiling like a perverted idiot when she purred out lightly. She placed her paws on her waist; resting them on the hem of her beltless pants which revealed the strap lines of what appeared to be… red colored panties! Po, who was staring in awe, felt his jaw drop at the not-so-subtle telltale sign of underwear which rested and hugged her hips Very well. Tigress paws didn't stay stationary for long, for soon they began to travel north, trailing across her gorgeous curves and the trim expanse of her tummy, which had muscles underneath the soft fur, all the way till she reached underneath her breast. Once there, she place her paws underneath, she pressed them up a bit in order to make herself look bigger than usual, just to tease him… and it worked perfectly. Just as slowly made her way up, inch by agonizing inch and got to her succulent C40 sized breast, and began to fondle the white furred hill, along with the light pink nipples by pinching and squeezing them lightly; making her purr shamelessly in a teasing arousal, Po snapped out of his fantasy when he noticed that his little friend was 'rising to occasion' "Wow, that was a little 'too' hot, but still awesome. I can think more about that later on, right now I gotta find shelter" he said to himself as he began to walk. Snapping out of his fantasy was a shame in his opinion, but right now he had to find shelter, pawing off could come later.

By now, things were starting to look grim. Po had no sense of time, or direction, for he was now caught in the middle of a raging blizzard that was showing no sign of stopping, or any opportunities of him escaping. He was losing heat at a fast pace, he was certain that he was going die out here, leaving so many goals unfulfilled.

"Is this the end for me… am I really going to die out here?" he asked himself, the reality of his situation now setting in, as if on cue, Death's large skull face had slowly began to take form in the swirling whiteness of the blizzard, grinning ghastly.

"N-no… not yet… I wanna keep on living… please Oogway; help me… in some small way… please help…" Po pleaded. After a while, nothing happened, not even a small glimmer of possibility was present. Falling into a sudden deep depression, Po just gave up, not even bothering to try to stay alive. He stopped walking and stood there; letting Mother Nature have her way, and closed his eyes and waited for his breath to be sucked out and lost within the frigid whiteness and have Death take it. The large skull face of Death was now fully shaped and even more horror instilling now that it opened its mouth, revealing a deep, smoldering, soul chilling, icy darkness inside; an icy darkness that made Mother Nature's winter look like a summer breeze.

And it was ready to swallow him whole.

Just as he resigned himself to his fate and waited for the end, a faint voice could be heard calling out to him, snapping him out of his resolve and caused the skull to disperse and fade back into white nothingness.

"Hello?" called the voice. Po listened again trying to figure what voice sounded like and where it was coming from. "Hello, if you are there please answer me!" the voice called out again.

Po picked up on the sound of the voice and was able to decipher the pitch,

The voice was female and reasonably young one at that.

Not want to be rude, or dead for that matter, he called back.

"I could use some help please!" Po shouted back to voice, hoping that he wasn't hallucinating, hearing things, or that he was just thinking that Death was playing some cruel, sick, morbid joke before claiming him and adding his soul to the collection. Out of the frigid, swirling white blanket of death appeared the figure of the voice that called out to him. The figure was a female clouded snow leopardess and a pretty busty one at that. Even in this pseudo-fimbelvter setting, Po could feel his cheeks heating up and take off bits of the cold as he continued to gaze upon her form. She stood at a petite 5'4 height, was skinny, and her ears were inched at three inches, she was about 19 years old, possibly 20. As for what she was wearing, she had on a very unique piece of clothing, especially in this weather. She had on a type of corset that hugged her midsection really well and covered a portion of her breast, but still exposed the top of her cleavage a great deal, it was to the point where you could see the 'valley' pressed together tightly, that the fur crossed one-another. The breast size, which he roughly guessed, was about a B73. As much as he like how they looked or felt, he tried not to ogle 'Too' much. She was wearing a pair of black cotton pants that went wide at the shins but then closed by the ankle, which was sealed up by some kind of wrapping. The female also donned a pair mittens/ arm guards that went from her paws all the way up to where they just kissed the hem of her elbows, and lastly she was wearing a green scarf that matched her emerald colored eyes. Even though the blizzard was raging, she still stood out and looked beautiful doing it too, but what really stood out, was the fact that her fur was a light green, and the spots were a tad darker, which wasn't normal, but he wasn't one to judge by the way others looked.

"Hey, were you the one who answered my calling out?" she asked.

Po merely nodded, as her beauty took his breath away.

"You fool." She reprimand, making him winch like a little child would when they did something wrong. "I don't believe this. What the hell are you doing out here in a snowstorm like this, let alone, in this neck of the woods; have you lost your mind or somethin'? Are you here on a dare, are you trying to commit suicide, did you lose something valuable, are you looking for someone, are you trying to test your manhood? What?" she asked in a harsh tone of voice while bombarding him with questions. Even though her words were sharp and her tongue was like a sword; Po could sense the concern and worry behind it. "Well, speak up!"

"S-sorry, you see, I was on my way home from Beijing after taking care of matters and addressing issues with the Emperor a few hours ago, only to find myself in the middle of a blizzard." A look of shock now made its way onto the feline face when she heard the words 'Matters' and 'Emperor' in the same sentence. "But… as you can see, I'm caught in this freezing deathtrap and now in a bit of a jam here, do you think that you can help me out?" Po asked her. She had a momentary look of stupefaction plastered on her muzzle. There was only one animal in the entire Valley that could only get an audience with his majesty, but for now; she would put her suspicions on hold for the time being. Snapping out her thinking, she quickly chased it away, and proceeded to help the now snow-covered Panda.

"Um… right. Anyways, let's get out of here; it's too dangerous for you to be out here, especially at night AND a night like this one. Too many bandits, mainly cold blooded bandits, come wondering around here hoping to find some poor sucker to rob and/or kill, and I'm not talking about those who are cold blooded, I mean those who don't think twice and/or those who don't give a shit or a rats' ass about your wellbeing either. Lucky for you, I found ya, otherwise you'd be dead. And not in that quick, painless fashion either." She said causally, even though Po was shuddering at the thought. "But enough chit-chat for now, follow me. I can take you to me and my sisters' secret hideout and shelter you for the night… or longer if you like. Consider yourself honored; you're the very first person to witness a true hideout." She said as she began to lead. Not making a fuss or complaint; Po obediently followed. Even before they made decent headway, the snow leopardess did a quick U-turn and placed her face into Po's, making him blush heatedly once more.

"Oh, and one other thing," She got close enough to the point where he could feel her warm, blueberry scented breath brush against his lips, making his cheeks deepen into an ever darker shade of red. She noticed, but didn't let that distracter her. "You tell ANYONE where my sisters and I live, we will hunt you down and **KILL** you without mercy, is that clear?" she asked while glaring into his eyes and poked at his belly to get her point across.

He nodded quickly and swore not to tell a soul. Her serious looked changed to a gentler setting but quickly again and shot him a lustful stare and purred loudly in her throat, letting him know of her appeal by his answer.

"Good boy," she turned back around and proceeded to lead. While leading the way, she let her thoughts about him roam for a bit, but being careful not to stray TOO far along the forbidden boarder. 'Gods alive he's handsome. I can only imagine how many girls he drives wild when they see him… sure he may be big around the gut. But maybe he's just as…' She purred quietly to herself and licked her black lips deliciously as she tried to retain her hormones, not wanting him to smell her, not that he could in this weather thankfully, or for her stain her pants and have that area freeze. She could do that later. 'I'm certain my sisters will be pleased. Plus, he'd make a great pillow.' She imaged while continuing to walk, but wanted to make him more hot and bothered, just once more for now. "You're lucky that you're cute." She added loudly, making Po blush deeply once more. "Oh, and F.Y.I, my name is Mei. Please to meet ya Panda boy." She added while brushing the tip of her spotted tail across his stomach, enjoying making Po even more uncomfortable, in a good way.

After a bit of trekking through the thick, white, tangible fog(snow) they both came up to three VERY rather large looking oak trees, which to be well over 50 no… 60 feet tall! These three giants were bigger than the surrounding trees around them. He looked up and up until he was bending over backwards a bit just to see the entire thing. He saw that the trees had lights in all three of the canopies. They weren't bright; but lit enough to possibly help illuminate the paths and keep their location on the down-low. He also noticed that the 3 tall trees had catwalks going to and coming from tree to tree, and they were divided by layers; top, middle, bottom and they had what looked like chutes coming from the top and head directly to the bottom layers of the trees. 'This must be their way of being quick to get to another room in a hurry if needed, smart designs.' He thought as he continued to look at the towering structure's features. 'But dear Gods, these things are as tall as the mountains the Jade Palace rests upon.'

Mei casted a side glance over to the Panda and noticed the surprised look he had. "I take it that you are impressed, yes?" the snow leopardess asked while turning back to look at him.

"Yeah, I mean, I've seen my fair share of good looking hideouts, but geez, this takes the whole bowl of dumplings." He responded.

"Why thank you." She replied, blushing a bit, which she had no idea why she was.

"No problem. So… uh, how do we get inside?" he asked, looking around for a lever, and handle, anything to get inside and out of heat-stealing cold. "Do we press for a camouflaged button, look for a hidden door, knock on wood… forgive the pun. I just had to get that out." He said while actually knocking on the wood of the tree base.

She chuckles at his actions. "Silly boy, I just pull this branch here and…" She pulls the small branch on the left side of the tree. Once she does, a large piece of bark on the tree just indented itself inwards and rotated until a wooden staircase revealed itself. The feline has normal look on her face while Po's mouth fell from his jaw and a look of surprise was now on his. He placed his head inside of the tree bark and looked up to see where the stairs led, but as he did so; incredulous amounts of warmth was coming from the inside of the tree and was warming Po's very being, and this was just his face being only a few centimeters inside. But from the look of things, there was enough space for him to fit; perhaps even more. There was no way these trees were real.

"There's no way these trees are real. Are they real?" he asked while looking back her.

"Oh it real, it's really real." She said while walking past him and into the tree. Not wanting to be in the cold anymore, in a second he was inside and the entrance closed the same way it opened, making the air-lock sound in the process.

Now inside of the tree base, Po was shivering and sighing in pleasure now that he was embraced by the warmth, which still baffled him. "So, ya warm yet?" she asked as she watched him rub himself dry, and brush off the snow that remained on him.

"Yeah, pretty much." He replied while looking at her, who was standing on the first step with her arms, folded underneath her breasts, making them bulge slightly. Po quickly closed his eyes to chase off the heated, perverted thoughts. She noticed him doing so and giggled inwardly. She admired his attempts to not seem like a pig in front of her, which made her smile again for some weird reason.

'He's definitely not like the men my sisters and I met in the past. He averted his sight when I cupped myself. Most would just stare like sex crazed idiots and just ogle, not caring who saw. But this one, he's different… so very different.' She thought.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Po asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"W-what is it?' she asked, blushing lightly.

"Just how is it so warm in here anyways?" he asked, now done shivering.

"Well, let's talk and walk." She said as she proceeded up the stairs, he quickly followed suite. As they proceeded up the spiral wooded staircase, she answered his question. "Well, to answer that question in the easiest of ways, Thanks to constant rays of the sun shining on these trees 12 hours a day, 7 days a week, The trees store up the heat it gathers from the canopies at the top, and that heat gradually circulates throughout the entire tree for whole the day till the evening approaches where the heat slowly siphons out during the night, which is the duration of the entire process.  
Once morning comes again, the whole process starts all over again. That way, we never get too hot or too cold. In other words, it's ideal for the winter nights and days. Plus it makes a great fortress and is great for protection too." She educated.

"Amazing, A place that provides for others and protects them too, the perfect living place, an Awesome idea you and your sisters had!" Po praised while grinning widely.

"Oh! T-thank you…" She replied as she felt her check heat up again. 'Dammit, again…? What's with me tonight?' she thought. 'Why is that when thanks me or compliments me, I start feeling this way?' she asked herself, while continuing to ascend the stairs. It'd be a bit before they made it to the top. Not wanting him to get suspicious of the sudden quietness, she spoke up.

"A-anyways, do you have any other questions?" she asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do. My question is: How in the world did you ever get your hideout to look like this? I mean a perfect spiral wooden staircase? Goin' up and down and no splinters, how did you ever manage to get that done?" he asked, making her smile.

"Well, lucky for us, the previous owner of this hideout already did the work for us, before he moved on to another place. Where you might ask, that we don't know." She answered.

"Really, huh… well, did you know what kind of man he was?" Po asked.

"That, I can answer. You see Panda boy, the owner was this designer. He was well known throughout…" she began to explain about this designer as the continued up the stairs.

30 minutes later

"I see, so that's why you specialize in Leopard Style and use claw like weapons. Interesting, you ever thought of coming to train at the Jade Palace?" Po asked even after the trek up, they had reached the low level of the tree and reached a wooden door that blocked them off, at least until Mei opened it.

"Nah, too many rules and regs to follow, Sides' freestyle fighting is our thing." She said while turning to face the door. As Po looked upon the door, he noticed that it had particular marking that he wasn't familiar with. The twisted and bended in that way fashion till it came to the middle and branched off in several different directions. Po was baffled, on this would open, but Mei had no problem. She started at the top and followed the indent carving to the center until she reached the middle. She then traveled down and followed the path until she reached the end of it. Once there, she felt a rough spot there and pressed it with an audible 'CLICK' sound.

Po hears the sound, and just waited for what was to come next. Mei removed her digit from the narrow socket and stepped back till she was standing beside him with a normal look was now on her face as she looked at the door. A few seconds passed by, and then more clicks were heard. From the clicking, it sounded like it was going down the doorway. Po was confuse at what was going on, but just as he was about to ask her, the door opened up, revealing what was on the other side. Now that the door was opened fully, Po looked amazed when the room was shown. The room glowed with a type of beauty that only few could truly understand. The cylinder shaped room had walls and walls of treasures plastered on them, scrolls in jars, cases, and racks. They also had valuable items, priceless antiques, old fashioned clothes which had tears, holes, rips and cuts in them and ancient artifacts. There was a simple wooden table in the center, chairs, and what looked like a scroll desk on the left side of the room. The room also had pictures of various places in China, and other parts of Asia, an array of weaponry starting with swords and working their way down to claw like weapons, and two exits in the northeast and northwest sides of the tree; most likely they connected to the other trees and lead to different rooms. While Po looked on, Mei took the first step in of the room.

"Welcome to our treasury room. Like what you see Panda boy?" she asked as she turned back to look at him.

"I'll say. Mei, how in the world did you get all this stuff? I didn't even know that our nation was ruled by Emperor Qiang Zi, let alone him being a red panda." Po said while inspecting a scroll of the mentioned man and his past life and success.

"About that Panda boy, you see, my sisters and I, we're treasure hunters and artifact finders. We roam the countryside in search of priceless things that both people and this land have forgotten about. It's pretty tiring, but fun never-the-less. You should join us sometime." She offered.

Po continued to read about the pass successes, but not without answering her. "I'll think about it in the meantime- WHOA!" He gripped the scroll with both paws and re-read a part that had caught his interest. "No way, this guy knew and was friends with Oogway and was his student? Unbelievable!" Po said giddily while began to look over more stuff of past history. In that brief moment, he even forgot that Mei was standing next to him; looking over his shoulder as he scanned through the rest of scrolls.

"I take it that you're a big fan of history?" she asked while leaning on him.

"Both the history of Kung Fu and of this Country, I mean who wouldn't love this stuff. Maybe I can find some secret advance Dragon style techniques in these scrolls. Perhaps I find the other animal styles that the Five can use…" He gasped at his next thought and looked off into space now that the new possibility was presenting itself. "Maybe I can even study the same style of Kung Fu that Shifu uses…! Oh… well… only If you wouldn't mind me taking those scrolls that is?" Po asked while looking at her hopefully.

"Oh sure, you can have them, my sisters and I only use Leopard style anyways. So go ahead and knock your monochromatic self right out Panda boy." She replied while getting off him.

"Oh Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" Po answered as he squealed in pure delight. Just as he was about to do so, Mei stopped him. "But you can do that later on, right now, I need to introduce you to my sisters, so they won't assassinate you while you sleep. They're not big fans of intruders or trespassers." She informed while she lead him out. "Awww… So, where are going so I can meet your sisters?" he asked while following behind her.

"We're heading over to kitchen. My sisters are there right now; most likely have wine as we speak." She responded as they made their way across the catwalk. It was cover with a wooden protection in order to keep out the harsh cold, and keep the warmth inside.

"They're drinking wine? No offense or anything, but are you old enough to have any? You strike me more as 20 years old, but you look like your 18 in appearance." He replied.

"Panda boy, it's very rude to ask a woman her age, I'm sure you know. But I'm flattered that you were thinking that I'm young." She purred. "But if you must know, I'm 21. I'm of legal drinking age. You feel any better now?" she asked.

"I guess that puts my worries to rest. What about your sisters?" he asked.

"They're WAY over the drinking age. The middle is 24 and the eldest is 27, so you have nothing to worry about right, and nothing to ask our age right?" She asked while looking back at him.

"I-I'm good." Po answered in a nervous tone while blushing.

"Good boy… geez you're cute." She added, while smiling deviously before turning around so she could hide her blush from him.

"Oh… well thank you for the compliment." Po responded, letting go a small smile of his own.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the kitchen entrance, just to see two snow leopardesses sitting at the table with their backs to them and enjoying their wine. Po could make out the difference right away. The middle was the one who had light tints of blue fur. The eldest was the same, except that the tint of her fur color was a light purple, and of course, Mei was the same only green. All the while they were in their own world making small jokes, comments, and crud sexual hints that were so dirty, that it was enough to make even the purest male to pitch a tent within seconds. Mei just giggled lightly; whereas Po had his entire face turn a deep shade of red filled with embarrassment.

"Wow, that was… just… wow…" Po said quietly to himself, Mei overheard him, smile lightly. "Don't worry, they are always like that." She replied to him in a quiet voice. She made her way to where her sisters were sitting and let them know that she had return.

"Sisters, I'm back!" She called out to them while tapping the eldest on the shoulder.

"Ah, Mei, welcome back sister. Did you find anything valuable in the cavern north of here?" asked the eldest, turning her head so that they had eye contact.

"Indeed I did sister. I found a new path in the cave that has not been explored, but alas, I was unable to go any farther. The path is blocked, and the blizzard was about to begin, so I rushed back here. The good news is that the blocked path can be opened, if we go back tomorrow and remove the ruble." She replied.

"Very good, so we will begin our expedition in the morning as soon as the sun is present." The eldest replied, taking another sip of her wine.

"Alright, Oh before I forget, I brought someone in out of the snowstorm. I hope you don't mind." She replied.

The other sisters, mainly the middle sibling, looked alarmed that the youngest sister would expose their hideout.

"Mei, you brought in a stranger from the outside? Have you lost it? Our cover has been blown and you caused it!" The middle sister shouted, shooting out from her seat. "Where is this this 'someone' you invited in? When I see him, I'll…" she started. The eldest sister just sat there and continued to sip her wine. She normally left the punishment handling to the middle child, while she established order and rule within their room.

"And when I'm done with 'im, I'll show you what happens when you break our rules." She threatened.

"Sister, please calm down. I know the penalty for breaking the rules of this home. But I had good reason for doing so. And besides, I wouldn't bring in just ANYONE. This one I saw on my way back seemed… special. And he seemed familiar too. I just couldn't put my claw on it." She said in a calm manner, not having the slightest look of worry. The word 'special' caught the eldest sister's attention and caused her to lower her wine cup and turn her attention towards her.

"Alright Mei, I'll give you a chance to prove yourself of this… feeling you had." She said stopping the middle sibling.

"WHAT?" she shouted, looking like she lost a race.

"Thank you sister" Mei replied while smiling.

"But, if what you just said is a lie, you will be severely punished." She added. Mei only nodded, while the middle sibling still continued to look pissed off. "So, where is he?" she asked, partly intrigued.

Mei smiled widely. "Hey Panda boy, you can come in now." She called out to the doorway.

'Panda?' both elder siblings thought as the word made their memory jog.

On cue, Po walked in to kitchen and greeted the two elder siblings, but not without bowing first.

"Good evening ladies, I thank you for welcoming me here." He greeted, a smile was on his face. As he looked upon them, their beauty was simply compelling. The color of their eyes took his breath away. The blue eyed snow leopardess was downright hypnotizing. The way they matched the wide blue ocean lovely color perfectly, and she had a good figure and a lovely C49 cup which suit her perfectly, but the one that got him the most was the purple eyed-amethyst one who had appeared to be the oldest, thanks to her height. Those eyes of her were just down-right intoxicating! Like they were trying to suck him out of his body and into hers. And the fact the she was a D… no, a DOUBLE D cup, didn't make the situation any better and he had to REALLY struggle not to ogle over them and her perfect hourglass figure was a sure knockout. Dear Gods, trying not to make himself look like a pervert was no easy feat. He thought that Mei was beautiful, but as he saw the two older sisters, he could have sworn that his Bo staff had jumped to life. Thank the Gods that he was wearing loose baggy pants.

It was just silence in the room, and it made Po very uncomfortable. And it stayed that way, until the middle sibling was the first to break the silence.

"A Panda, Mei Jian Wu, you let A PANDA into our home? Why I oughta-!" the middle sibling started, ready to strike the younger sister, but the eldest, stopped her by grabbing the wrist quickly. "Wait Lequ." She started.

"Why should I?" she argued, struggling to free her wrist.

"I have this feeling… tell me Panda, what is your name; because I get this feeling that I've seen you before." The eldest replied, letting her sister go.

"Oh! Well, alright. Since you asked, my name's Po. Po Ping, A.K.A: The Dragon Warrior, please to meet you." He said w/ a big grin on his face.

All three of the sisters gasped in awe. They were now standing in the presence of China's greatest protector. They immediately bowed before him and lowered their heard in the utmost respect.

"D-Dragon Warrior, it is an honor that you would grace us with your very presence within our home tonight. Please forgive our earlier discursions against you." The eldest said.

"Um… it's okay." He replied.

"Tell us Dragon Warrior, to what honor do we owe for being allowed to witness your being?" asked the middle sibling.

"Well… I was on my way home from meeting with the Emperor, only to get caught within this Snow storm. And from the look of things, I won't be able to leave till morning. So… can you please lend me a room for the night?" he asked.

"Of course, anything for the Dragon Warrior, we have a spare room already prepared. Is there anything else, which you need?" asked the eldest sister.

"Yes. Please, just talk normally to me. I'm not use to such grandiose praise."

"As you wish Dragon Warrior." The eldest sister replied.

"Thank you. Oh, by the way, I never caught your names." He said.

"Oh, how rude of me. Please let me introduce ourselves. My name is Yuwang Wu. I'm the eldest of the three," She points to the blue furred snow leopardess. "The blue one here is Lequ Wu. She's the middle sibling." Lequ waved. "And lastly, the green furred one is Mei Wu. She's the youngest of the three. And together, we are the Wu sisters." Yuwang concluded.

"Huh, Wu sisters… how apt. plus it makes sense since you all have the same last name. I like it." Po complimented while smiling, making all three of them blush.

"Thank you Dragon Warrior. You flatter us. Replied Lequ.

"You welcome. So I noticed that you were drinking wine. But uhh… weren't you going to have dinner or something?" he asked. While taking a seat.

All three of them, looked down in embarrassment, making Po look confused.

"W-well Dragon Warrior, normally we would go into town to get something and bring it home to eat, because…" Yuwang started but looked off to the side and blushed in shame.

"Because...?" Po asked.

"Because, thanks to this sudden snowstorm, neither of us three knows how to cook a decent meal. Pretty shameful for females that don't know how to cook right?" asked Mei, her ears, along with her sisters, fell in disappointment and disgrace.

"So, you don't know how to cook? That's terrible. I can't believe you weren't taught how. But worry not, for I am an excellent chef." Po said with a grin, making them gasp, all three of the sisters ears jumped back into the perky, upright position. "So tonight, I'll make us dinner, and tomorrow I'll teach you all how to cook, does that sound good?" he asked.

"You'd do that for us? Thank you very much Dragon Warrior. It would mean a lot to us." Yuwang said while nodding.

"Hey, it's the least I can do after you allowed me to stay here for the night. So I'll just help myself to the oven. Let's see what we got. Okay, we got water, plenty of noodles, spices, condiments, and flavoring. Nice little station you have here. Okay all I need is to start the fire… uh; do you have anything that can get me to start a light?" Po asked.

"We have loads of flint in the jar on your left next to the chopsticks jar; will that help?" asked Mei. He looks over to see that what she said was true. A large jar of colorful flint rocks was sitting there, a closer look showed that none of them had any marks on them; indicating that had never been used at all. Overlooking that minor detail, Po reached for it and popped the lid open and rested the top on the side of the jar, took out two; resting them next to the cutting board, placed the lid back onto it and slid the jar back into its original place. He turned his head to look at Mei, and showed off his trademark grin, only this time, making all three of the Wu sisters blush lightly. "That helped greatly. Thanks again." Po replies while getting down on one knee, along with the flint in hand. As he did, he opened the oven front, seeing that there was chopped wood already inside, but never used. He couldn't help the inward chuckle and the irony he was thinking of right now. Putting the thought aside for now, he placed both paws inside the rim, took the flint into each paw and stuck them against each other over and over again; each strike caused a spark to fly from the forced collision. The sparks made their way from the flint and onto the wooded in the fire place. After a few minutes of labor, the fire finally came to life and began to grow. Po quickly withdrew his paws to keep them from catching fire, it happened once, and he had to wait a full 3 months before his singed fur grew back completely. While it was funny to others, it was humiliating to him, hence the lesson of Humility.  
He closed the iron door and stood back up and proceeded to prepare the meal, getting things underway. Just as he was about to start, he wondered, how did these fine, beautiful, lithe feline females ever lug such a heavy object up here anyways.

"Excuse me, Yuwang…" Po started.

"Yeesss, what is it Dragon Warrior?" She slurred out, while resting her chin in the spot where both paw digits crossed paths. She half-lidded her exotic purple eyes and batted her lids briefly while looking at him, making him blush deeply and the sisters giggle giddily. "…I – I – I was just wondering, how in the world did you and/or your sisters manage to get this heave thing all the way up here in the first place?" he asked while patting the stone made oven.

She purred at his acknowledgement for their strength. "Well, Dragon Warrior, if you must know… I'm afraid we can't tell you. That's our little secret for us to know and you to find out. But, if you like…" She got up and walked over until she was within his personal space, and her muzzle was just an inch away from touching his. She whispered so that only he could hear, not her sisters. "I can show you just how strong I am later on tonight… if you like that is" she said, finishing it up while lightly blowing her grape scented breath over both his nose and lips. Po went wide eyed at what she did, and he subconsciously licked his lips as soon as the scent made its way to his nose, much to her delight. The other two sisters saw what she made him do and glared seductively at the now visibly distraught Panda, wishing that THEY were in their elder sister's position, taking turns teasing him.

"U-um… T-that's… alright, Hehe…" Po replied, feeling that awesome, yet uncomfortable sensation downstairs in his pants again. It took a tremendous amount of willpower to make sure that it didn't get any worse, which was no easy task by any means.

"Alight, my proposal still stands if you want to know later on." She winked as she turned back around to head to her seat along with her sisters eyes following her. Po quickly turned around and faced away from them. Hopefully they didn't catch the receding bulge in pants, if they did; he didn't think he'd be able to live it down. Let alone stand the mortification. He quickly shook off the recent event and proceeded to finish making dinner for the four of them. Trying to put the past incident behind him now, Po now devoted himself entirely to his creation and was now focused with the work in front of him. Thanks to his focusing being on the cooking, he didn't bother trying to listen in on their conversation, then again… He REALLY didn't want to hear what they were talking about, and even if he did, the topic was probably about sex, and some kind of lewd, smutty jokes. Now that all of his attention was pinpointed on cooking, the Wu sisters were now talking amongst themselves, the topic was mainly Po.

"Yuwang, I can't believe you went up to him and did that… that should have been ME doing that." Pouted Mei.

"Hey, you snooze; you lose. 'Sides, I couldn't just pass up the chance to tease him a little. He's just too cute, not to mess with." Yuwang grinned.

"I know right? He's so damn handsome. What do you think Lequ?" asked Mei.

"No arguments here, I agree with you both 100%." Lequ added.

"And the fact that he can cook a meal… for some strange reason, I find him even MORE attractive than before." Lequ chipped, blushing as she watched him work before returning her attention back to her sisters.

"I agree wholeheartedly. He's not like most men that we've met in the past. If anything, he truly is sincere… he'd make a truly wonderful boyfriend, just for the three of us." Mei said, sighing lightly.

"I wonder if his cooking skills can apply in bed as well…" Yuwang hinted while staring the Panda's back and slowly letting her eyes wonder down his back, licking her black lips and purring seductively. She was trying really hard to keep her paw from diving 'Home'. "They say you can tell a man's experience by the way he handles his cooking utensils. If he handles it sloppily; then he's not very experienced, but if he handles them gracefully; He's VERY precise." Yuwang purred out.

All three of the sisters turned their attention to Po, just in time to see him take knife and quickly make uniform cuts with the noodles perfectly. Just as made the last cut, he tossed the knife high into the air, making them gasp in surprise. Just as he did that, his free arm automatically raised the cutting board to the boiling pot just as fast and dumped the cut noodles into the boiling pot. He placed the board back down, just in time too. The knife had come back down, and his left paw just automatically caught it without him having to look, making the three females coo in amazement. He continued on his way, as he reached for the spices, he jabbed the knife end into the cutting board, making it stick. He reached over and began using both salt and pepper, sprinkling it into the pot. After that, he began to dice the vegetables, letting the noodles steep for a bit. But just before he went on, he turned his attention to the females, making them blush once more.

"Before I go on, I need to know. Do any of you want beets in your noodles?" Po asked.

They shook their heads no. They weren't too keen on how they tasted.

"Awww, but I like beets." He sighed. "Alright no beets. It's ladies choice" He smile at them and then returned back to his work. As soon as his back was turned all three girls were flustered at what just transpired, but for each of them was different.

For Mei, her face went bright red, and smiled as she cupped her cheeks like a little girl would do when embarrassed.

For Lequ, she heatedly dragged her exposed claws across the table slowly back to her, leaving claw marks in their wake. She was panting lightly while eyeing Po's back lustfully.

For Yuwang, she placed both paws beneath the table and gripped at her pant legs and tightly gripped the fabric. It was too the point where she tore the fabric, making that ripping noise as she grit her teeth and wantonly grind her pelvis against the stool lightly, making herself a little wet in the process.

Just as they were about to act on instincts, Yuwang's senses returned back her. She managed to break free of her lustful intentions and snap back into acting proper. She snapped her paw digits at her sisters, bringing them back to reality. She sighed in relief that she was able to reach them before it was too late.

"Dear Gods, no man has EVER made me do that…" she breathed out while looking at the pant tears and shaking away any remaining carnal lusting urges that tried to make it to the surface of her pleasure susceptible mind.

"That was a definite first. I don't know how, but this haze of pleasure just overtook and made me want to just pounce and ravage him…" Lequ said as she blushed deeply. "Do you think his cooking skills is his own aphrodisiac to most women?" she asked her sisters.

"I don't know… but I do know, is that I want those black furred, muscular arms to hold me as he ravages my body…" Mei purred out while she envisioned him doing so to her, making her tail contort into a heart shaped coil.

"Easy sisters, we'll have our way with him soon enough, but let's think about something else be we do something to him that we would regret." Yuwang mentored.

"Agreed, but damn… it's still pretty goddamn surprising that we'd have the Dragon warrior as our guest of honor. Let alone him cooking for us." Lequ said.

"Same here, but still sisters, can you believe this? The Dragon Warrior; THE Dragon Warrior has just fallen right into our laps this very night! Can you believe our luck?" Mei asked in a hushed voice so the Po wouldn't overhear them.

"I'm still in awe sisters. What are the chances of this actually happening? None, none I tell you." Lequ responded.

"The Gods themselves must be smiling upon us." Yuwang added, her tail twitching excitedly.

"Perhaps this is a sign. A sign for us to take all of China by storm with us; using the Dragon Warrior to accomplish this feat and our own ends." Lequ said, while chuckling evilly.

"Perhaps even the entire continent of Asia." Mei chipped in.

"Ohhh, that's even better." Agreed Lequ. "What do you think Yu?" asked Lequ.

"I say nay. Screw the whole 'country domination' thing. It seems so… passé now that I look at its possibility and accountability." She replied while looking at her with a bored expression. The other two sisters just looked at the eldest like she grew nine heads.

"Y-you're kidding right? Forget continent conquest, just like that…? sister what are you saying; we've always wanted that, for the longest time, what made you change your mind?" asked Mei.

"Think about it. Our Brother tried to achieve that goal and he failed miserably. Besides, our new lifestyle suites us much better plus we don't have to worry about persecution or the authorities for that matter." Yuwang petitioned while taking another swig of her wine.

"You want us to give up? But we promised Tai-Lung to accomplish that after he disappeared to Gods know where. So we break that promise?" asked Lequ.

"It was an empty promise. I knew from the start that he would just use us. So no point in keeping it. Besides, I have a much more… delicious idea in mind sister dears." Yuwang purred out.

"And what, dear sister, is this idea you have that is better than country conquest?" asked Lequ.

"Sisters, I want you to think. What is the one that we've longed… no YEARNED for, for the longest time, longer that anything?" asked Yuwang as she purred out seductively. "And F.Y.I, we all just experienced it not too long ago either." She hinted

After a bit of thinking, the two quickly caught on to Yuwang's intentions.

"Sister" both Mei and Lequ started in unison. "You don't mean…, we're actually going through with it?"

"Indeed I do sisters. Finally, we have someone to satisfy our needs after waiting for such a chance." She grinned while watching Po work; oblivious to their conversation or their intentions.

"Is he really going to go for it? He does seem like the type that falls to looks so easily." Lequ said doubtfully.

"That's why we are going to use our vials on this one." Yuwang said.

The two sisters gasped. They knew that their pheromone boosters/ 'fake' heat inducing potions were used only in case of emergencies.

"We're going to use those?" asked Mei.

"I thought that we agreed to use those under extreme measures only." Lequ added.

"Well my dear sisters, a desperate time calls for desperate… 'measures'." Yuwang countered.

After a few seconds to think, they came to a conclusion.

"I'm down with that." Lequ said, folding her arms, smirking deviously.

"I'm in too." Mei said, she was eager to play with the Panda, only this time on a more… intimate level.

"Good, so we are all in agreement. Now here's how we're going to go about the plan. After we finish dinner, we are going to tempt him in a three-way ambush. Once done, I want both of you to head back to your rooms immediately and takes the vials, cause every second counts.

Phase one. Once I lead him to our rooms here's where you two come in. Mei, I want you to place yourself on your back and pawing yourself. Make it look convincing, but don't go screaming your fantasies out, otherwise he'll get suspicious. Keep your door open wide, and have your legs open wide so he gets a good view and he hears the squelching noises clearly, and remove your panties too." She ordered.

Mei blushed heavily, but loved the idea of hoping that Po pouncing her and just doing her like nobody's business. "Alright. Leave it to me." Mei confirmed.

"Excellent. Now Lequ, it's your turn." Yuwang said while turning her attention to the middle sister.

"Alright, what do I have to do?" She asked.

"Alright, here's your part." Yuwang started.

"Phase two. Po and I will stop in front of your room, at this point, he's already pitched a tent, but I want to take things farther. Now that we stopped, I want you to read aloud from 'Dirty story' scrolls, your choice on the story. Get up to the part where the detailed sex scene begins and sound like you're really into it. We'll listen while you read it passionately. I want you to be on stomach facing away from us as you read. Have your rear exposed while your legs are opened. Make sure he gets a clear shot too. While reading the sex scene, I want you to paw to it. And to make things more convincing, leave your panties on, but make sure that you have stain over your 'spot' so he can make out the contours of your lips while you plunge into depths. And occasionally pull your soaked panties against your snatch to the point where it creased and the lips are showing. Give him the impression that you are so into the story that you don't care about your clothing being there, only that the story matters. Bonus points if you manage to soak a spot on the sheets." Yuwang concluded.

Lequ was panting heavily, but managed to control it. "Y- you got it sister. But what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Simple. Like any women would do to her man; I going to tease the living hell out of him." She said simply.

"Ah, good plan." Mei congratulated.

"Thank you." She replied.

Just as they finished discussion their plan, Po had finished preparing the meal. "Alright ladies, Dinner is now served." He called out while carrying all four bowls on his arm in an expert manner. I figured that the colors that were similar to your own fur color means that it's yours. Okay, we have Mei…" He slid the particular bowel, to the same colored owner, which she greatly appreciated. "Thank you Dragon Warrior." She said while bringing to her and reached for a pair of chopsticks, which was surprisingly the same color as the bowl, and her fur. She took a whiff of the airborne aroma that was now surrounding her personal space. "Mmmm, it smells heavenly. I hope it tastes just as good too." She said while placing her chopsticks in, and waited for her sisters and him.

"Oh believe me, it is, it'll have you going for seconds. Okay, next is the blue bowel… Here you are Lequ." He said while handing her, the soup.

"Thank you kind Panda, I look forward to enjoying it greatly." She replied while picking up her chopsticks, which were blue as well.

"Oho, you'll enjoy it alright, to the point where you are going beg for more." He said while grinning widely. Lequ couldn't help but purr lewdly at the innuendo he just made. Too bad he didn't catch his own meaning like she did, but she wouldn't let him know that… just yet. "Okay, and for the lovely purple feline last on my list, here is your dish Yuwang. Enjoy." He said while handing her the filled bowel, it was hot, but she didn't mind it much. She was just glad to get a decent home cooked meal instead of just constant take out. How the three sisters stayed so thin was, indeed a mystery. Secretly, she suspected that her own sisters thought that her metabolism burned off the fat while her huge boobs absorbed the calories and slowly made them bigger.

"Thank you Po, I will definitely enjoy your cooking." She replied while reaching her purple chopsticks and readied them. He placed his regular bowel in front of him and pulled out a pair of red chopsticks and readied them as well. Just as he was about to announce for them to start eating, he noticed that each of them had a pair of chopsticks that was the same color as their fur and bowels.

"Wait a minute. Each of you have your chopsticks that are the same color as you?" He asked.

"Yep," They all said in unison. "Helps us keep our stuff separate and easy to find." Lequ said.

"Huh, well that's a pretty efficient way to keep track of things. Good idea, I like it." Po complimented.

"Thank you." They all said at the same time, blushing lightly.

"You're welcome. Now please eat. I insist." Po said while waiting patiently for them.

"Aren't you going to eat too? You made the dishes after all." Yuwang said.

"True, but how I go about things like these, it's just that, the women at the table eat first, men go second. So please. I insist." Po stated while waiting patiently for them to take the first bite of the still hot meal. Shrugging at each other, they obliged and dipped the ends of their chopsticks into the concoction and picked up a piece of vegetable along with a few noodle strands and it to their mouth, being careful not to dip anything on them or the table. Just as they rested the contents of the soup onto their tongues; their eyes flew right opened and had that certain sparkle in them as they did so, making their eyes light up beautifully. Their taste buds popped to life and dance in a fidgety, peppy, happy-go-lucky manner as the soup bits' juices ran down the back of their tongues and down their throats. Not being able to keep the bits there any lounger, all three of them swallowed simultaneously. Just as good as it tasted coming in, it was the same way going down. Once they downed it, all three of them purred very audibly, sounding out their satisfaction for the just those one bits. As soon as that little bit of heaven passed, they saw that they still had a bowlful left to finished, for which the silently thanked him. Po saw their reactions and was pleased at his work as they went immediately for another bite. 'Three more customers satisfied, Awesome!' he cheered in his head as he proceeded to eat his own bowl before it got too cold.

About halfway through the meal, one of the sisters just couldn't stand the silence. She just HAD to compliment the Panda's handy work.

"Oh Gods Po, I have NEVER tasted anything this delicious before." Mei started. Placing her chopsticks down. "The taste is simply divine, such an exquisite mixture. The taste, perfectly salty and the text; sooooo rich, thick and creamy. Such a wonderful substance could have only come from you in that special way that only you could give… (That's what she said, literally …~¬w¬~… *snrk* I'm sorry readers, I just had to get out, before I lost it XD… but I'm better now. Go on and finish the chapter.)" Mei said while slowly licking her lips in that tantalizing display while picking up the remaining liquid on the outside, making Po go red all over again.

"G-glad to be of service." He replied, not sure how to respond to Mei comment. Thanks to his boyish nature, he couldn't pick up on the meaning, but her sisters on the other hand, got it right from the get-go and were snickering all the while. Now that they had finished their dinner, they all took a swig of their wine to wash down any left behind residue. In doing so, they each let out a burp. Yuwang started it with a small burp. Po looked shocked. No women would do, what they would call, such a ghastly thing as burping, but apparently, these three were an exception, and to be honest, he found it somewhat cool. Next to follow up was Lequ. She took a few seconds to wind up and she let out the burp that was a little longer and a little louder than Yuwang's. 'Hey, that was pretty good.' Po thought as watched the scene unfold before him. Normally he would be a little grossed out by what was going on with any normal girl, but around these three, it was fun to watch. After her turn, she let out a sigh of accomplishment, while grinning happily. Her sisters all giggle at each other. "Okay, okay, you had your shot. Now it's my turn to impress." Lequ, Yuwang, and Po watched and waited for the obnoxious sound of relief to pass her lips intently. After a few seconds of waiting patiently, Mei, placed both of her paws on the table and inhaled slightly before letting this attention grabbing Belch. It was longer, louder and slightly wetter than her sisters combined. Po looked stupefied as the younger sister continued her burping before letting it die down and stopping completely. Yuwang and Lequ clapped and congratulated their little sister while looking at her. Po couldn't help, but clap as well. Not once had he met females with stomach and lungs like he had, if anything, all three of them had caught his attention right away. They all stopped to look at the applauding Panda, and blushed once more.

"Wow, you three are definitely different. Most females would be disgusted if someone around them did that, but you three, that boundary doesn't exist with you does it?" he asked.

"Nope, when the body cries for relief, that what we do; just let it out, not caring who's around to hear." Lequ said. "But on the downside of that, it doesn't get us many suitors." She added.

"You see Po; we don't think that looks and status should be the only factors in getting a man to take us as wives. But sadly, not all of women of China, excluding Tigress and Viper, think the way we do. So here we are, on our own and in our 20's, still single. But it's not all bad; it just means a lot more freedom for us." Yuwang added.

"Hey, I'd prefer a girl or girls, who have good looks, can belch, and can kick major butt any day, then some prissy damsel in distress. Sides' the whole D.I.D thing doesn't work for you, kicking ass is more you three anyways." Po complimented, making them blush once more.

"I'm glad you see that what we believe in matters. Thanks for that. Now Dragon Warrior if you'll excuse me and Lequ; we are going to prepare ourselves for bed. We thank you for the meal and shall see you in the morning." Mei said. Both she and Lequ got up from the table and headed for the doorway on the east side of the tree, but not without thanking Po once more for the delicious meal. Just as soon they did, they left to put the plan into action.

"Those are my sisters for you, come nightfall, once they finish eating, they'll head right to bed." Yuwang said as picked up the used chopsticks and walked Po over to the sink as he carried the bowels with him.

"Hey, I do the same thing every once in a while, but of course, Shifu doesn't approve of that." Po joked as placed the bowels onto the counter.

"Well hey, what did you expect from the toughest Kung Fu teacher in all of China?" Yuwang joked. "I heard he's the way he is because he hasn't 'gotten any' from his wife in over 40 years. Probably why he's so grouchy all the time" She added, sharing her rumor with him.

"No way, Shifu's married, to whom?" Po asked excitedly, eager to know about Shifu's love life.

"This old and, remarkably, still beautiful red panda female, her name is Tianshui, and she is the same age as Shifu. And surprisingly, her C-sized breast haven't aged or sagged one bit." Yuwang added,

"No way, Shifu's married… I still find that hard to believe, but wait, how do you know who she is?" Po asked.

"She was the one who trained my sisters and me and taught us how to use our claw weapons and master Leopard style Kung Fu. She's a very compassionate woman, but is no slouch when it came to punishment just like Shifu." Yuwang replied. Smiling to herself. "Every now and then we go and visit her. She's doing fine as are her new students at her dojo. She still refers us as her Special girls, and she was our adoptive mother to us too after our real mother died from some kind of sickness." Yuwang sighed.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you real mom, but I'm surprised the Tianshui was your adoptive mother, and your teacher. What was it like?" Po asked as he and Yuwang rested on the counter for a bit.

"Well, day in and day out training was Tough, but rewarding. And regular living was fun. I mean yeah, we had some bad times, but we had plenty of good times too… and a few embarrassing times too." Yuwang added.

"Can you tell me what embarrassments you four had?" Po asked.

"I don't see why not. Sure, I'll tell you, but just one. The most embarrassing moment I had; I walked in both Shifu and Tianshui having sex one night…" she confessed.

"No…!" Po gasped out.

"Indeed I did. Being only 10 years old at the time and beginning my trip through puberty, I stayed and watched the entire thing till the end. My sisters were asleep way before it started. Basically, the way that they were positioned, I had a great view of the action 'down there'. Being only ten and not knowing any better, I thought that he was hurting her and was ready to help my mom, but as I watched the spot where they were connected, I noticed that he was pushing and pulling his tool in and out of her. Some liquid was also coming out of her when he did the same thing over and over, and she was smiling and blushing while she moaned and screamed out his name repeatedly. I was confused, 'Was he hurting her?' 'Did she like what he was doing?' 'Did she like the pain to point that she begged him to go harder?' I honestly didn't know what was going on. So I decided to stay and watch the whole thing through and would ask once they were done." Yuwang said.

"R-really now. You didn't get caught?" Po asked. He now turned so that his stomach was against the counter edge, and his elbows were on the top. At this point, he was sporting a bulge in his pants and continued to grow. He wanted stop her and tune out the image forming in his mind, but it would be rude to interrupt, so he let her continued.

"No, I didn't. The door was cracked wide enough to point where I could see them fully. Plus it was dark, and they couldn't see me. But thanks to my feline night vision, I could make them out perfectly in the darkness of their room. At this point, he went faster than before, and her breast began to bounce, in tune to thrusting, and more juices began to spill out, like a fountain of water. And she was moaning louder also. He reached up and grabbed her breast, cupping them and squeezing the nipples lightly, adding to her joy, but the one paw didn't stay in the same spot for long. He let it travel down the expense of her thin tummy before it reached the top of her slit only to find his target, her clit." Po was now beat read as he listened intensely to her tale.

"He began to rub her button slowly and teasingly at first, but then took it between his thumb and index and began to message it quickly. I thought she was loud before, but as soon as he did that, she shrieked his name throughout the house and began to drive herself harder onto him. Over and over she went till she reached her orgasmic climax; he did too at the same time as she. And after that happened, even more of their special substance came gushing out over and over till it left a stain and small puddle where they were connected. After a few minutes of waiting for them to calm down, I walked in with a blush and confused look on my face. Of course Shifu was shocked and tried to cover both her and him up, but Tianshui stopped him and just smiled, saying that there was no point in doing that now. For she knew that I watched them the entire time. From there on, I got the lesson on the birds and the bees from both of them the next day. And that's my most embarrassing moment of my life." She concluded.

At this point, Po was beyond saying anything, he was too focused on the image of his Master and his wife, having sex while Yuwang watched, and he certainly couldn't turn his body back to it original position, for he was sporting a built 'Bo Staff' in his pants, and he certainly didn't want Yuwang to notice it either.

"I- I see… oh Gods I can't believe that happened. I just surprised that you got away unscathed." Po said.

"Not really… Ever since 'The Talk' I've been lusting after boys my own age, and pawing off at the thought of them during the nights. Thankfully, I had my own room too." She added.

Po just looked at her wide-eyed, not knowing how to process that last bit of info. Yuwang chuckled lightly at his look.

"Sorry for dealing a low blow like that. I tend to say some unwanted things subconsciously." She added.

"I noticed." Po retorted, shaking his head of the thoughts.

"Right, well come on, I'll show you to the spare room where you will spend the night." She said as she led the way.

"Okay. Let's go." Po relied as he followed behind, thankful that she was in of him.

After a bit walking, they made it to the next tree. They entered upon the room, where it too, was cylinder, just like the treasury room. As far as he could see, the hallway coiled around bend, only allowing one room to be seen, but he was sure that there were more rooms.

"Welcome to our bedroom chambers. As you can see, we each have our own room. Well… you only see one room, but as we venture to yours, we'll see more rooms. And I'm sure that you must be exhausted from the walking, and the cooking for us." Yuwang said while turning back to face him, studying his face.

"I am pretty worn out. The walking, the near death experience, and the cooking for three lovely felines took a lot out of me today. So yeah, I'm pretty bushed." Po said while yawning lightly. Even the way he yawns was adorable to her.

"Well, it would be rude to deny you your sleep. Come; let me show you to your room for the night." She said while facing away from him. "But be mindful. My sisters are in their rooms sleeping. And they tend to leave the room door open at night. I hope you don't mind." She added.

"Oh no, I don't mind at all. Please, lead the way if you will." He said.

"With pleasure, Dragon Warrior…" She replied, inwardly purring lustfully to herself, quietly.

As they proceed to his room, they were approaching Mei's room. But before they got to it, a spicy yet musky and intoxicating scent drifted into Po's nose and in large amounts too. He was worried that his Olfactory senses would overload, but the smell was just so addicting and wanting. He subconsciously began to sniff the air, taking in more of the spicy smell.

"You smell it too, I take it Dragon Warrior?" Yuwang asked, while stopping in front of Mei's room door, which was open. She turned around to see Po, still smelling the pungent aroma.

"Yeah, I do, but where is it coming from?" he asked.

Yuwang simply smiled and turned her head to the younger sister's door and watch the scene before her, not the least bit disturbed or disgusted, for she had seen this happen before. "Simple Dragon Warrior, look the way I'm looking and you'll have your answer." She answered.

Confused, Po stopped smelling the attracting aroma and turned his head to see what Yuwang was talking about. Only when he did, it was something he definitely wasn't expecting.

As they both looked into the room, and thanks to the way the bed was angled, they saw Mei on the bed, lying in the wrinkled sheets, on her back, tail over the visible edge; twitching, eyes closed, panting heatedly, ears laid back, toes twitching, and paws planted both on her moist center and supple breast.

She was masturbating, and from the looks of it, she was about halfway into it.

Yuwang had a blank look on her face, but Po on the other hand; he to slide to the side of the door frame, hiding his body as he poked his from the side and watched with a look of stupefaction plastered onto his face; like he stumbled upon rare and valuable treasure! At first, common sense told him that this was rude and to look away, but something else told him to continuing watching…

And continued watching he did.

Mei panted out light moans of relief and pleasure that she hadn't felt in a while as she continued her self pleasuring, and frankly it felt downright good. She ran her paw digits in as deep as she could and brought them back to the entrance in a teasingly slow manner, scooping up the warm fluids on her soft paw pad digits inside her soaking cavern and brings it back out and rubs it around her stimulated clit briefly; making her gasp out in elation and sink her paw back into the moist center; making a lewd, loud, pleasant squelching sound in the process.

"Oh yeah…" she panted out; arching off the mat a bit.

Po was completely blown away by what he was seeing. The youngest sister of the Wu Sister Trio was right there, in the open, exposed and pleasuring her own needy body. At this point, the Panda was sporting a complete boner and it was pitching a tent, and it was now showing, even though he was wearing loose baggy pants, they were making the outlines of it quite clear. As he continued looking on he saw, thanks to his vision training with Shifu, that the fur around her dripping lips was matted down, and her pink lips were exposed every-so-often when she brought her out of her spread slit before sliding it back in; repeating the process over and over.

As Mei continued her pleasuring and her share of the plan, she wanted to take things further, for she knew that she was being watched. She removed her estrogen cover paw from her dripping cave, and her paw from her breast and stiff nipple. Reaching over the edge of the mat, she took her tail in paw and began to redirect it to her sloppy, soaking entrance. Using her juice drenched paw, she parted her succulent lips apart using her thumb and index paw digits, revealing the crimson colored hole, which was ripe and ready.

'She's not going to…' Po though as he and Yu Wang continued to watch the scene. 'Please, not that…' Po prayed.

'Oho, she really is playing her part, quite well, but the question is; can you handle it Dragon Warrior?' Yu Wang though as she looked at the Panda; gripping the door frame tightly.

Without a moment to waste, or deny her urges, she placed the tip of her dry tail to her wet opening entrance. The fur of her tail lightly tickled her lips and clit a great deal and took her everything just to not scream out for the Dragon Warrior to take her. not waiting any longer, she pressed her tail into her opening and slid it further in. she was so wet and needy, that she began to exercise her tail control by thrusting her tail in and out of her body, Mei also placed her dry paw on her erect clit and began to stimulate it with light flicks, rubs, and storks pushing her pleasure even further.

"Oh gods… oh sweet heavens yes!" she cried out, while lightly thrusting her hips at her intruding tail, making her even more needy and more wet than ever, to the point where she was soaking, and that amount was dripping onto the sheets. Even though Mei loved the euphoria of her self-pleasuring, she also noticed her soaking paw was still unattended. Not wanting to have a distraction later, she brought it to her muzzle, and began to slowly, yet sensually clean them off. She extended her tongue and began to light lap at her substance, and to her amazement, she liked the way it tasted, it was sweet, spicy, and a tad bitter, but-never-the-less, she enjoyed the way it tasted. Deciding to embrace her fetish, she took a few more laps, before wrapping her tongue around it and brought them both into her maw. She placed herself back onto the mat and continued onwards.

Yu Wang was impressed that her younger sister was really going into depth with her phase of the plan, and to be honest it was affecting her was well, but not as much as it was affecting the Dragon Warrior, come to think of it, she looked over to the Panda and was amazed at his reaction. Po was fixated on the scene so intently; that his grip on the door frame tightened to the point, where Yu Wang heard the wood chip, splinter and then cracked loudly, but it didn't affect Mei. Yu Wang was fixated on the Panda. She saw his facial expression, body posture, slowly inhaling and deflating cheeks, tight grip on the door frame and a massive erection taking place in his shorts. Her Plan was working so far, but this was only phase one of the plan, anything could happen. But she was confident that phase two would entice him further.

Lightly tapping him on the shoulder, she pulled him out of his stupor and motioned past him, and instructed him to the do the same. I think we've been here long enough, she's busy at the moment, so let's be on our way, shall we?" Yu Wang asked.

'Oh sure, NOW she tells me!' Po though in his head ash began to leave with the eldest Snow Leopardess.

After a short walk, they came to another room, only this time, Po was cautious about passing it. Yu Wang could sense his nervousness, but only grinned deviously, with only one step away from her turn with him.

"No need to worry Dragon Warrior, Lequ is just reading one of her stories. She always does at this time of the hour before bed. I assure you, it's nothing like Mei was doing." Yu Wang said, while stopping on the other side of the door, leaving Po in front of the entry. For some reason, he didn't believe her. Po turned his attention away from Yu Wang to face Lequ only to, once again, she another sister in a provocative position. She had her back to him, a scroll in paw and the other into her panties, lightly rubbing the lips of her womanhood as she was reading a part of the story to herself. He also saw that she still had her clothes on, the only articles of clothing that was gone was her pants, sandals, and arm guards. Po casted a side glance at Yu Wang, who countered with an "innocent" smile.

"_And though the day was done, and night had begun, the panda and the tigress were still brimming with energy to spare. The fires of passion were burning great within them, threating to engulf and consume them if it wasn't released soon."_ That last line made Po's eyes go wide, for this story was somehow and weirdly someway, talking about Po and Tigress both in a way and not in a way.

'Oh dear gods…' Po groaned out in his head, whereas Yu Wang was lightly giggling, noticing his displeasure.

Lequ continued reading out loud.

"_Heping had gently laid the purring black, orange and white tigress down onto the soft, cool mat of their warm bedroom and he placed himself over her, while the lower half was resting next to her. He cupped her soft cheek with is warm paw, and lightly stroked it in admiration whilst looking upon her beautiful frame. Mao purred and smiled in appreciation that her lover took the time to acknowledge her looks, and Mao loved the fact that she was being adorned by her longtime Kung Fu training partner and friend. She reached up to him and placed her arms around his neck and brought him down to her and their warm lips met after what seemed like an eternity of being apart. The moment their lips connected, their eyes flew open in sudden realization of they wanted…"_

"_They wanted each other; hence, the sudden fiery feeling they felt after they entered his room."_

Po looked over to where Yu Wang was standing and had a look of shock after seeing numerous scrolls by her mat, possibly five dozen 'dirty' scrolls. "Yu Wang, where did she get those types of scrolls from?" Po asked in hushed voice.

Yu Wang chuckled at Po's dishevelment. "Oh Dragon Warrior, You OBVIUSLY haven't been to the dark side of the Valley of Peace. Ever heard of Aphrodisiac Central?" she asked. Po just shook his head no; having no idea that place even existed in his homevalley. "Well, it exists, no lie. How else do you think Lequ got all those scrolls from? If you like I'm sure she'll give you a few to take home if you ask." Yu Wang added.

"Ah, no thanks I'm good." Po replied, still a little disturbed that there was scroll like that about him and Tigress, only using different aliases.

"Yu Wang only smiled, but decided to tease him further. "You know Dragon Warrior; she might have a secret Warrior's scroll or two, which might improve your libido, plus you might even learn how to stimulate Tigress arousal level without actually having to engage physically contact, perhaps even permanently." Yu Wang baited.

Po was tempted to respond to her negotiation, but the sound of Lequ getting into the more intimate part of the story caught his attention once more

"_The flickering light of the hanging lamp was emitting only added to their arousal and intimacy, even taking it a step further then attended. The two pulled away to momentarily catch their breath as they continued to stare into each other's eyes, trying see the souls that inhabited their body. Mao stares into the panda's soulful emerald eyes, whilst Heping looked deeply into the tigress's fiery red ones, for they matched the flickering lantern fire, and her passionate personality that could rival the very sun itself."_ She read, slowly stroking her lips a tad before plunging into the deeps.

'Just like Tigress…' Po though while he listen intently to the character portrayal of his beloved feline perfectly. 'Too bad she doesn't reciprocate my feelings…I think... Hm. Come to think of it, she never did give me a clear answer on that.' he added before she continued on.

"' _How I adore you, Defender of China…'" Mao said while rubbing his cheek and brushing her lively tail against his huge thigh, purring heatedly adding a lick to his cheek for good measures. "'And I adore you, my beautiful Red Lotus of Beauty, much more than I do the sun and food.'" Heping said while licking the base of her neck and slowly, almost teasingly, undoing her red trademark vest. The feline' mewled' and 'purred' out her approval over and over until that button came undone, which she took part in by removing her though the arm holes of the outfit. Once done, she took the article of clothing and tossed into some nearby corner without a care of how it ended up. Now free, Heping looked upon her torso admirably and was very impressed by the size of her bust. _

_A perfect C40cup sized chest._

_It took all of Heping's effort to not just drool upon, but they looked so rich, succulent, perky, and perfect all the right traits that most males would look for. The fur was smooth and aligned; not a hair out of place, considering the amount of training she did daily. The roundness of the breasts were perfect circles, full of vibrancy and life, like ripe grapefruits only bigger. And the nipples were the perfect shade of pink. Not too dark, not too light, no bumps, no bruises, no lumps, no flaws, they were just perfect. Everything was perfect and that made him want her even more. She was now lightly panting for his staring at her and let her paws travel down the wide expanse of his back until she reached the hem of his pant. No form or grace, she heatedly pull down the pant past his ample behind, until she left gravity do the rest, and it was now resting on his around his knees, and she had the perfect view of his girth." _At this part, she began to stoke her insides a little harder and gasped out she reread the word 'girth' a few times, before continuing on, but still pawing off with a bit more vigor; a stain starting to format on her dark blue panties. _"And it stood at 8.5 inches… erect…"_ She trailed off and began to finger herself faster as she registered the size in her mind, not bothering to read for a bit, she began to indulge her fantasy a little longer, letting out occasional mewls and moans of pleasure.

"ohhh… Dragon Warrior, you're so big…" she said softly, even though Yu Wang heard it clearly.

'That's my exact size…!' he had a sudden realization. "Yu Wang, how does she know about much detail about me and Tigress?" Po asked in a hushed whisper.

"got me Dragon Warrior, even I don't know. But anyways, she found something to preoccupy herself with; it's going to be awhile. Come; let us finally get to your room. I'm sure you need to rest and uh… take care of 'matters' I'm sure." Yu Wang hinted after she turned her back to him and proceeded onward.

Po looked down to see that he had, once again, pitch a tent in his pants, only this time it was bigger, possibly about half an inch. 'Aw man…' Po groaned out in his head as he followed behind, but not without looking at Lequ one more time, only to see that she was now on her side and fervently pawing at her drooling cave, he could also see that, the liquid was now seeping through the elastic material, and it was a lot too. Feeling himself leak a bit, he quickly diverted his attention away from the eye-catching scene and followed after Yu Wang.

After another short walk down the slowly descending hallway, they finally came to the end of the hall, only to see that there was one room left, for they had past her room on the way to get here.

"Well, here we are. we finally made it. The spare room is a luxurious as the Jade Palace, but it's very homey Dragon Warrior." Yu Wang said as she opened the door to the room.

"Oh, that's okay, I could use a simple room for once, and one where the walls are thick. The others, they uh… complain, that I'm too loud when I snore." Po let out an airy chuckle, as he made his way to the bed and sat down on it, which was very comfortable by the way. Yu Wang just chuckled light as she took a seat next to him, and just looked out the window, watching the snow storm ragging outside. After the laughing died down, the two mammals just sat there in an awkward silence, not bothering to make any noise, just listen to the wind howl. Yu Wang to this advantage and leaned into Po personal space and was looking into Po's eyes, As he was vice versa. Nothing to distract him, Po leaned into Yu Wang space and brought his lips to hers and she was doing the same thing. Soon, their lips connected and they continued the kissing in the dim room, the only lighting was a candle lantern, which was setting the mode for the both of them. Normally Po would stop this and come up with some stupid reason, why this wasn't right, but kissing Yu Wang was somehow Very exhilarating. Unconsciously, both Po and Yu Wang continued to kiss each other and slowly began to fall back onto the mat, still kissing, but that simple kiss now turned into something more thrilling, and welcoming. They began to French each other heatedly, while Yu Wang moved herself on to Po's waist, feeling his cock began to get erect once more underneath her tail, which brushed against it carefully while Po's hands made their way to the feline's back and began to stoke up and down, making her purr in the heated lip-lock, and lightly rub her hips against his. Within the kiss, they suckled at each other's lips, pulling, biting, licking, and suckling in a sloppy and not-so fashioned manner. Po growled heatedly, whilst Yu Wang purred shamelessly.

Gods how he wanted her, but he resisted his urges even though he's been pent up for the last hour, and this sudden on-play wasn't helping one bit. Yu Wang, on the other hand was enjoying this a great deal. She knew the Dragon Warrior was talented and gifted none-the-less, so this was to be expected, but sadly, she had to stop, didn't want to spoil her 'fun' with him too soon, later on tonight, she'd finish what she started, only with her sisters. so for now, it would have to wait.

In her rush, she broke of the passionate make-out session with the monochromatic bear and sat back up, panting heavily, a line drool, which connected her to him, made itself present and hung there. Both she and Po were still panting, but she managed to speak out to him.

"W-wow, that was amazing, I haven't felt a spark like in… in… well, a long, long time, oh my… but I apologize Dragon Warrior, what I did was out line and inappropriate. I apologize…" she said while getting off of him, making the connected drool snap and bowed to show her humility.

"I… uh… well… that is… ah…. D-don't worry a-about it. I uh… enjoyed it myself too. I gotta admit; you're a pretty damn good kisser Yu." Po complemented while grinning, making her blush deeply.

"T-thank you Dragon Warrior, that means a lot to me…" she turned away, and left to the door. "Well, I wish you a good night then. Sleep well." She said as she closed door, once she walked out.

"yeah… good night" Po said to himself, as he rectified himself on the bed and began to doze off.

Outside of Po's room and on the upper floor, the Wu Sisters met up in front of Yu Wang's room, which the eldest was coming out of.

Each of them had a vile in their paws.

"Good work sisters, the Dragon Warrior has been properly stimulated and is now ready for the final plane. Got your vials ready?" Yu Wang asked.

The two sisters just held up the bottles to confirm their answers.

"Good, now open up the tops and ready yourselves. The two did the same thing, and readied themselves. Yu Wang followed suite and readied herself also. "Alright, now on the count of three, we all drink at the same time, got it?" she asked.

The two younger siblings only nodded in agreement.

"Alright, now on the count of three we swallow.

They raised their paws with the vile to their muzzles…

They tilted their heads backs…

3!" On that final count, they downed the strong bitter mixed contents of Ginseng, Epimedium and Cordyceps in one fell swoop. The liquid was so bitter and unwelcoming, it was a force to not spit up and clean of their tongues, but never the less, they swallowed it. Afterwards, they all let out a dry cough and batted their chest lightly, letting out a sigh of relief.

"wow, that's some strong stuff… *cough* didn't expect that though…" Mei said, lightly panting.

"you're telling me… but it'll all be worth it." Lequ chuckled.

"Indeed it will be sisters. the only thing to do now is to wait an hour." Yu Wang said while looking at her sisters.

"Hmmm… a whole hour, what to do till then…" Lequ pondered as did Yu Wang. Mei purred out to her sisters and let go a lewd smirk, and it was directed at the middle sibling.

"you know, Sisters, it's been some time since we had any sisterly… quality time with each other…" she hinted while turning around and lifting her tail, hoping that one of them would get the message, which Lequ did. She let go a mischievous smirk and walked up to her sister until she was against her from behind, letting her paw from the back slid down her back, over her quivering ass and into her sister's moist center, lightly probing, digging, excavating, and scooping at Mei's dripping entrance, making the youngest sister mewl out at her sister's touch, thanks to her being in the buff, the task was much easier. She turned her back to Lequ who was giving her the same devious smirk.

"I know exactly what you mean sister dear…" Lequ replied, before diving in and brining her muzzle to her sisters and engaged in a heated lip lock with her, wrapping her tail around the waist. Mei parted her legs a bit so Lequ could go deeper and stimulate her more; loving the feel of warm, soaking, snow leopardess flesh wetting her paw digits. Not caring if Yu Wang was watching them, she just wanted her sister's touch after so long of not having that kind of attention, for they didn't care if it was morally wrong or taboo, the pleasure from another female was just unbelievably good. As they continued their moment, Yu Wang stepped into both sisters' vision range and grinned mischievously and placed one paw into the moist center and aided Lequ in her fingering.

"Room for one more?" she asked before placed her hot tongue to the youngest sister's neck, leaving a trail of warm saliva in its wake.

"Always…" Mei said in between kisses with the blue snow leopardess.

An hour later

In the spare room, Po was now just starting to drift off to his dreamscape, ready to get a good night sleep and dream about his beloved, but it was interrupted by a gentle tapping on the tip of his nose. He awoke with a light snort, and quickly jolted upwards, his eye lids still hanging half lidded and began to look around to see who woke him up.

"huh… wuz goin' on… wut happen…" he asked groggily, while yawning lightly.

"Psst! Po… it's me, Yu Wang…" said the snow leopard called out.

"Yu? Where are you?" Po subconsciously asked.

"I'm beside you, look." She commanded while tapping his shoulder. Po looked over to see the snow leopardess, just as she said she would be which caused him to open his eyes a little more. But what he didn't count on was the fact that she wasn't wearing anything and she was laying on her side, facing her nude body to him and posing seductively in all her natural glory. The realization of what was going on smacked Po, clear across the face hard, and made him shoot his eyes opening immediately and look in awe at what he was seeing. The snow leopardess was lying there with a heated and wanting looking on her face, made Po blush deeply, and bring his erection back to life once more, only faster and slightly larger. This didn't go unnoticed either.

"Oh my, looks like someone is still pent up from earlier, I see." Yu Wang purred out, while leaning herself up, and letting her breasts hang freely, not the least bit nervous or embarrassed, which Po ogled at for a bit before snapping himself out of it.

"And it seems I have good reason to- uh… what uh… made you change your mind?" Po asked while covering the tent between his legs.

"Mm... well, after that kiss we both shared a while ago, I uh…, let's just say… I wanted to come back for seconds…" She softly replied while moving over to him on her hands and knees until she was within his space making him lean back onto the bed in nervousness, even though he kissed her already. Yu Wang wasn't dissuaded by this, in fact she found it even more appealing the way he was placing himself. Now that he was lying back on the mat, Yu Wang was now over him, and staring into his eyes with lustful intentions behind the violet irises, and a lewd grin plastered on her maw, and her tail propped in the air and twitching with excitement. Po was now feeling that heat he felt earlier that night begin to rise and make it self-known in his cheeks which was a dead giveaway to her, causing her chuckled lightly at, stroking his warm cheek too.

"Now, now, no need to be nervous Dragon Warrior. We did this before. Remember how into it we both were? From what I recall, you were the leading one. Remember?" she asked while bringing her lips to his.

"I-I remember… it was… really nice…" Po replied with a small chuckle.

"So nice, that you like to continue?" she asked, while blowing onto his quivering lips, making Po gasp out lightly. "To have you feel my lips against yours?" she asked again, making Po bite his lower lip in restraint. "To have a heated tongue battle with me once more?" she asked once more, seductively licking his lips.

At this point, Po just lost it. He pulled her into a heated and exhilarating kiss and proceeded to spelunk her maw with his tongue; wrapping around hers in an effort of dominance, which was hotter than the last one an hour ago. He placed his paws on her warm back and proceeded to stroke his finger paw pads against her silky purple spotted fur which felt surprisingly cool to his touch. No matter, he'd fix that in a bit.

At this point, Yu Wang began to purr in arousal and rested herself onto Po's waist while she was gyrating her hips against his in a light manner; the only hindrance was the fact that he had the covers over his waist. No longer seeing the point for him to covered up, she moved up a bit in order to remove the obstruction, but never breaking the passion filled make-out session, and thanks to her feline attributes, it was easy for her to arch her back. Now seizing her chance, Yu Wang pulled down the blanket and reveals the object of her desire to the cool air of the dimly lit room, only; she was in for a surprise.

She broke the connection and allows the both of them to intake some much needed air. While the Panda was panting and trying to regain his breath, Yu Wang now proceeded to remove his shorts on him, eager to have her VERY valuable prize. Once she looked down, she was greeted by ragtag shorts, no; she was greet by his not-so-little 'warrior' standing at a full 9 inches, throbbing, and leaking pre. Her eyes went wide as soon she gazed upon it, never had she seen a male's tool that big before. Most of the males she's seduced and slept were… well… not very impressive (I'm not going to go into detail about that. I'm pushing the envelope enough as it is ^.^*). But Po… by the gods was he ever gifted down there! She couldn't help herself; the need to touch was beckoning her so greatly, like she needed too.

So she did.

She reached down, and began to administer gentle strokes and tugs to the throbbing flesh, making Po gasp out when he felt her warm paw on his length.

"My, my Dragon Warrior, I knew you were gifted, but never did I think you were THIS gifted. I'm greatly impressed." She complemented.

"Uh… thanks, glad you find it to your liking." Po chuckled, lightly panting too.

"Oh, indeed I do, Dragon Warrior. In fact, I believe my sisters will find this to liking as well." Yu Wang added, while stroking his cock harder.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure the- wait… what?" Po asked in a surprised voice.

Yu Wang turned her head to the side and nodded to the darker part of the room, and waited a few seconds before two more figures stepped into vision range for both Po and Yu Wang. Mei and Lequ appeared before them, and were in the buff to boot, which made Po's member throb even harder in Yu Wang's paw. The way the white fur that traveled from their chins, chest, and tummy and into their thighs and contrasted to their primary fur color was just mind blowing. Po was surround by three beautiful females; every man's fantasy.

For the two sisters standing and staring at the Dragon Warrior and his "Weapon of choice", they were just stunned beyond belief, mostly Mei. Lequ was grinning lustfully and imagining all the things he was going to do her, even though her sisters would be present.

"D-Dragon Warrior… I-I-I had no idea… t-that you were… you'd be this… how big you… oh dear Gods…!" Mei uttered, completely surprised, and cupped her warm cheeks that made her giggle lightly, her tail twitching in excitement, and anticipation.

"Yes Mei, he certainly is indeed a big boy, but let us see if he can use it. I've been STRAVING for a good fucking as of late. Will you be able to satiate us Dragon Warrior? You certainly have the equipment for it, but can it handle a test run?" Lequ lustfully challenged, now getting onto the bed with Mei following suite.

Po had a look of complete and utter surprise, stupefaction, and shock all mixed into one as he continued to looks at the sisters who were now all on the same bed with him. He turned his attention turned back to Yu, like he was demanding an explanation, only, it wasn't a demand.

"Talk about being a buzz kill. But yes Dragon Warrior, what Lequ says, is the truth. It has been a while since we've had any kind of relief in well… a long time to be exact. And we were wondering if you could… help us out?" Yu Wang asked, hopeful that the Dragon Warrior would lend a paw.

"Sure, I could use the relief after what you three put me through this past evening." Po said while pawing at her back, making Yu Wang purr out contentedly, much to the three felines' surprise.

"Really?" Mei asked simply.

"Really really." Po replied, making all three females giggle suggestively.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd agree so easily Panda." Lequ responded, twitching her tail rapidly and eagerly.

"Yeah well, coming close to dying in a raging snowstorm with a forming erection really energizes a guy, if you get my meaning." Po hinted, letting go a noticeable grin to the girls. All three of them cooed and purred happily.

"Ta hui zuo qimiao, jiemei (He'll do wonderfully, sisters)" Yu Wang said to her sisters in Chinese.

"Ta queshi (He will indeed) replied Lequ.

"Shishi shang, ta jiang (Indeed he will) Mei added. Po just watched them speak in their native. All four of them were Chinese, Po just didn't pick up on the language very well, when growing up because his father was always tutoring him on how to perfect his culinary skills. After their little side conversation, all three of the women turned their attention back to the Panda, who was just sitting there and the enjoying the view. Only this time, Mei was speaking.

"Well, since you agreed, I'll go first. Be gentle with me, alight?" Mei asked, giggling in anticipation.

"Gladly, which position would you like me to take in?" Po asked while, laying her nude frame onto the mat and placing himself over her, hands and knees propping him up, Yu Wang and Lequ, now sitting on the sidelines and prepared themselves for the show that was about to begin, but not without Yu Wang taking her place behind Lequ.

"I've always liked missionary position. It gives me the chance to watch you preform." She replied while wrapping her legs around his waist eager for him to penetrate her dripping and hungry sanctum. Actually rise her hips a bit, just to feel the erect tip touch the saturated lips, making her moan out briefly.

"Why watch when you can feel?" he asked, winking at her, making her blush deeply, taking hold of her breast gently, and began to messages the stiff nipple, making her gasp out, and purr lustfully, which was exciting him as well.

"Your logic is sound. I'm impressed, but enough talking, take me…. Take me now!" Mei ordered, letting her claws extract on his back, and she gently began to rake groves into his fur and ran her tail over his exposed right thigh. Pleading for him to start.

"As you wish." Po replied, before descending his hips to hers and proceeded to enter her cave after a few pokes around the entrance. Once he made contact with the moist orifice that was in-between her thighs, he pressed in, find it loose, and drooling warm drops on to his dry member and out onto the mat covers. Even though Po just entered Mei, he easily slid all the way into the deepest part of her wet channel; all the way to her cervix which he lightly prodded his tip against, causing the female beneath him to moan out in pure elation.

"Ooohhhhh gods… It's been far too long… how I missed this…" Mei moaned out, gripping the sheets beneath her, and proceeded to rub her hips against his moving ones, her tail brushing against his heavy, pendulant orbs lightly and quickly. "Mmmm…. Seems like someone is overloaded down there… how long has it been since your last fling…?" she asked, lightly panting.

"Ugh… a-about… eight months, I think?" Po responded while he slowly gained speed, thrusting into her a little faster; wholeheartedly enjoy the feel of the tight feline around him.

Mei, and her sisters on the sidelines, gasped out in surprise at the sudden confession of his abstinent of sex, humping, or simply whacking off. "Oh my… *gasp* W-why so long without it?" she asked, panting lightly and moaning a little louder. The feel of his tool probing, expanding and filling her ravenous cavern was starting to get to her, the delicious sensation making itself known to both parties.

"Hmmm… being trained under both Shifu and my dad, day by day rigorously… has… *gasp* has kept me busy… Gods, you're tight…" Po said as he began to thrust a little harder against her; making Mei gently slide against the sheets beneath her, mewling all the while.

"*gasp* T-that is… Ohhh… unacceptable by all means…" She purred out, panting harder in the process. "But don't… mmm… worry… my sisters and I will… *gasp* oh fuck… we'll fix that problem… don't you worry." Mei panted out loudly, the Panda running over a sensitive spot inside of her dam-broken cavern "w-won't we sisters?" Mei asked.

Po looked over to the two and his eyes just bulged out at what he saw, not enough to make him stop, but enough to make ram harder into the green furred snow leopardess let go of a light shriek of pleasure. He was bearing witness to the older two sisters go at each other. Yu Wang was behind the blue snow leopardess and had her violet paw buried between blue thighs and was pawing away at her while the other was on her breast; squeezing, pinching and rubbing the erect nipple, while kissing and lapping at her neck, Po could clearly see that juices was now just pouring out her despite the paw in the way. He could clearly hear the squelching sound of fingers repeatedly enter and exiting at a heated pace. The look on Lequ's face was of clear and pure elation, all the while, Yu Wang was casting heated, suggestive glances at the Panda pounding away at her sister, making it known that he was on her 'Fucking' list, hence the lustful grin on her face. Thanks to that, Po began to thrust and hump Mei harder, taking hold of her hips and pump quickly, despite him being watched.

"Ohhhhh… we will indeed…" Lequ purred out, humping onto her sister's molesting, probing paw; her tail brushing over Yu Wang's 'lips' in arousal.

"*purr* indeed we will." Yu Wang growled, fingering her sister harder, and loving the feel of Lequ's tail brush against her steadily wetting crotch.

At this point, Po looked down to see that Mei was looking at him cutely, and pawing at his cheek, making it clear what she wanted him to finish. Getting a good grip on her hip once more, and holding onto the top part of the mat, Po gave her a hard thrust, making her cry out in ecstasy and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Oh gods… oh merciful heavens yes! Again, do that again!" Mei cried out, thrusting her hips against his while wrapping her legs around his wide waist. Po granted her wish and proceeded to administer the same speed, precision, roughness over and over, that satisfied her, yet made her crave and beg for more.

"Oh Gods… Oh Gods! You really ARE the Dragon Warrior. Oh, fuck me… please!" Mei Cried out, not being able to hold back her moans and cries of wanton pleasure any longer, no longer caring that her sisters were bearing witness to her miniature orgasm. Po just grunted, and continued his assault to fill her wet, savory, wanting snatch with his oversized chopstick. He fucked her harder, over and over till he came to her cervix, which was posing a problem to him.

He wanted to feel all of her.

Taking both sides of her hips, he pulled out to the tip, and paced himself. He looked into Mei's eyes and saw that she was begging him to do it without words. Nodding in affirmation, Po took a breath and ram himself all the way back into her, all the way until she came back to the cervix, only this time, he bypassed it with more force and entered the deeper part of her sanctum. Instead of screaming in daunting pain, Mei screamed in pure, enthralling and exhilarating euphoria, throwing her into a mind-blowing orgasm, which she was still experiencing.

"Oh… OH… DRAGON WARRIOR!" Mei cried as she wantonly grinded her spamming crotch against his saturated groin, making the Panda growl out loudly, but never releasing his orgasm. The two stopped what they were doing, and watched the fireworks between the feline and the black-and-white bear go off. Mei was mewling, murring and purring contently as her orgasm died down and was settling into the wonderful afterglow that followed. Po to this opportunity and pulled out of her, making her moan softly, as she moved over and laid down on the other side of him, purring out her affection.

"Mmm… oh Dragon Warrior… t-t-that was s-simply divine… oh gods, I've never came that hard before… ever! You were the first male to do that to me… I'm impressed." Mei panted out.

"Happy to serve and deliver." Po chipped, while looking at her nude frame once more.

"Oh sisters, you have to give him a ride, it's DEFINTLY worth the exhaustion…" Mei, said, letting her arm rest on her face; a blissful smile of contentment. Her chest rising and falling with each breath it takes and let's go of, tingles of the aftermath running through her body repeatedly.

"We will sister. We will indeed, in fact I should…" Yu Wang Started, but Lequ intervened. "Get in line Yu, I'm next!" Lequ said, darting away from her sister, and presented her dripping backside to the Panda, tail arched while licking her lips lustfully, and casting him looks of want and need. "Don't just sit there like a lump on a log, get over here and fuck me!" Lequ demanded, swaying her hips teasingly, making her objective known to him. Already hot and bothered and aroused with no signs of losing energy, Po quickly rose to the occasion and made his way over to her on his knees until he was close enough where the wet tip of his Bo-staff lightly prodded her entrance which, much to his surprise and excitement, was already, drenched and ready to go. Not even bothering to take it slow, and easy, Po gripped both sides hips; making Lequ gasp lightly.

"Well, what are you waiting f-" she didn't finish her sentence, for Po just rammed his shaft into her without any form of grace and as soon as he was all the way in, he slowly and agonizingly pulled back, making her moan loudly in pleasure and he repeated the pace over and over, loving the way she feels from the inside, the moans that were added made the experience all the more enjoyable.

"Oh Po…!" The spotted feline called out, thrusting back against him; loving the feel of him stroking her insides, "That's the spot…! How'd you know?" she purred about, lightly panting as she felt him press into her fully, then pulling out, each inch getting smaller and smaller. He leaned over her and placed one paw over her breast and proceeded to grope her, eliciting higher pitched moans and squeals for her mouth, he used his thumb and index pawfingers and took hold of the stiff, pink nub of flesh on her breast and gave little pinches, tugs and rubs as he continued to assault the sacred region between her thighs, making her cry out for more.

"*huff* Man's intuition… my dear… *grunt* but damn, you're hot!" Po replied, pinching a little harder and began to thrust into her faster than before.

"AH! K-keep doing that! More!" the blue feline cried, thrust her drooling backside against, making wet, sloshing, splatter sounds. And if possible, even more than him, and he was doing thrusting! Po continued his thrusting and proceeded to go harder, hitting all of her nerves and sweet spots within her, making her head shoot up and let out a shriek bliss, and carnal desire; letting go a mini-orgasm. Her tail snaked its way around his thigh and in-between his legs; cradling, and fondling his balls; making the Panda moan out at the feel. 'She's trying make me lose it, we'll see about that.' Po though darkly. Using his other free paw, he moved it into her thighs and felt around for a particular part of the female body, making Lequ gasp loudly. He dug a little deeper when he felt the protruding nub of hypersensitive nerves and sensation against his pawtips. As soon as he lightly rubbed it, the snow leopardess wailed out blissfully as another mini-orgasm escaped her. Po felt the splash hit his piston member and grinned lewdly, deciding to take advantage of her sensitivity. Cupping the top part of her crotch, he began to time his thrusts in time with his groping, making sure she got the full experience of his abilities. The constant sound of mewling, moaning and occasional screaming was music to his black round ears; loving her voice, especially when she shrieked out her euphoria.

"D-Dragon Warrior… Oh Gods! I'm so close!" she cried out, clawing the mat beneath her and looking over her shoulder at him, a purplish blush was showing on her face and her eyes were now watering; the pleasure on her face was clearly seen, for this was a first for her; no male had made her eyes water during sexual encounter.

"Ohhh… you're enjoying this that much are you?" Po asked teasingly, giving a few extra rough, just to egg her on. "You like being filled? Over and over again"

"Yes…!" she cried, panting heavily.

"To the point where you can't stand it?" he added, giving a hard thrust.

"Yes!" she cried.

"Yet, you love the feel of being fucked… don't you!" Po demanded, hilting her again, letting the tip of his shaft hit her G-spot, making her scream blissfully, making him grin and her sisters stop their fun to look at what was going on.

"YES, Yes I do!" she cried, raking her claws against the wooden floor, trying to pitch forward, but Po wouldn't let her. He held onto her and kept her close. He leaned over and placed his muzzle to her ear and gave a teasing lick, and breathed out the words to her lowly, and heatedly.

"Then cum for me…" he whispered, biting her ear lightly. At that point, she couldn't take it anymore. She began humping back against him, stimulating her end and crying out in pure pleasure. "Convince me you want it…" Po whispered in her ear making her gasp. In her lust, she placed her paw on her throbbing clit and with no care, began to rub it frantically, increasing her pleasure threefold.

"That's the way. Touch yourself and let go. Let free your release…" he whispered out to her, making her go wide-eyed. "Coat me with your fluids and make me your own personal fuck toy…" he said lewdly, licking her ear hotly, for good measures.

And with that, Lequ just lost it. She threw her head back and screamed to the heavens about.

"P-Panda!" she screeched, pressing back against him, letting go her orgasm as she grinned her wet thighs against his, purring out blissfully as her released rocked her, her orgasm still taking its toll on her, splashing against his thrusting cock; squelching sound proving that fact. Po only grinned at the sight of the feline coming down from her high with a pleasant afterglow look just like her younger sister, yet still not coming in either of them yet. He pressed against her behind and pulled out her, letting the contents of their, mainly her, endeavors spill out in great volumes and onto the mat, making a huge mess of it. But it didn't matter; she had been satisfied to a great extent. Once he pulled out of her completely, a sting of fluid connected them together, but it broke once Lequ fell forward and was panting like crazy.

"Fuck Panda. I… I… I had no idea that pleasure of the caliber… e-even existed…" Lequ panted out, purring loudly, and resting against the warm bed mat, tail on the ground twitching in appeal. The afterglow on her was somewhat tangible.

"There are a lot of things you can learn from me… Kitten, you certainly have the stamina for it." He winked; giving her behind a light swat before falling back beside Mei, who was now lightly snoozing, a smile of bliss was on her face.

"I look forward to it 'Master' Lequ hinted as she rolled onto her side, licking her lips.

Po was panting heavily, quickly, not knowing if he could keep himself from exploding in orgasmic goodness, seeing the two spent Wu sister basking in the afterglows of their expeditions with the famed Dragon Warrior, didn't exactly make it easier on him, that and the room was filled with the pungent smell of musk, sweat, his raging hormones and all three of the leopardess estrogen all combined into each other in one setting, and it was starting to get to Po. But he still had one more Sister to take care of. When he looked over Yu Wang, he saw that the snow leopardess was now crawling her way over to him, tongue licking her lips in the process and letting out a predatory growl of need. But Po wasn't daunted, in fact, he was downright eager for her, to the point where he laid himself down for her. She grinned when she saw him lay back on his arms and waited for her. Once she made it over to him, she crawled onto him and placed her body over him and looked down, let the dripping tip of his cock slid in between the crevice of the lips, making them both growl out.

"At last, I have you all to myself." Yu Wang purred out while bringing her lips to his nose and gave him a brief kiss before leering at him with lustful intentions, ever-so-lightly moved forward and back, making the tip of cock slide back and forth; stroking both the labia and the vulva; making Yu Wang murr out and pant lightly. Feeling that her flower was somewhat 'watered'; Po twitch in need as he watched her breast sway in front of him teasingly. Taking a paw, he gripped the moving mound of flesh and rolled it around gently. Yu Wang moaned at the monochromatic ursine's touch and pitched forward; leaning more into the Panda's touch.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Po grinned as he took hold of her hips taking his paw off her breast, and gripped them, making her gasp out in surprise and anticipation of what was to come. "Now, get ready…" Po warned. Not deciding to wait any longer, Po pulled the moaning leopardess down onto his throbbing phallus slowly, making her moan loudly, then before. Once hilted, he pulled back immediately all the way to the just his head being her velvet cunt, and roughly pulled her back down, making cry out lightly, He wasn't going to go slow this time, the last two fuckings with the two young sisters and not cumming had driven him nuts. Feeling them orgasm on him and him not releasing was just too much to handle, but with the last and eldest of the sister, he wasn't going to hold back, he was going to finish.

Yu Wang cried out as she was rammed back into, making her claws extract on the mat where her paws rested. She partook on her part and assisted him by slamming her hips back down on his crouch which was wet from her sisters' previous endeavors with him. Thanks to her being all teeming and ready to release even though they just started, her own velvet cunt was dripping its contents down his thrusting shaft and mixing with wetness that rested on his groin. The pleasure she was receiving from her long absence of not getting any; came back rushing back like an arrow that was shot. The pulsing nerves around the tool, was rubbing, and caressing her wall teasingly pushed her libido further up the scale of her impending orgasm.

"Ahhh… it really has been too long since my last fucking…" the blue leopardess admitted while rapidly ramming her hips up and down on him, making more and more droplets of their combined fluids splash out on to him, the wet noise coming from there was clearly real, but it didn't stop Po. If anything, it just made him thrust into her harder than before. She shrieked out a bit when she came back down, the two began to work together and did the opposite of what the other was doing, making the both of them moan out even more.

"*huff* you've been without it too huh? I can tell by the way you're squeezing me…" Po hinted as he continued his rough administration on her drooling pussy; their fur getting both sticky and ruffled at the same time.

"Ohmmm… h-how observant of you Dragon Warrior, it seems that your skills in the bedroom are more than rumored fiction. Yu Wang replied, now seated fully on his crotch and grinding him, making them both grunt.

"I'm about as real as the fucking I'm giving you right now…" Po joked, giving a hard thrust into her, making her gasp and writhe in blissful need. "And you love it… don't you?" Po teased, bringing the thumb to her clitoris and began to rub roughly in small circles, making the hormonally stressed out female scream lightly.

"Oh yes Dragon Warrior… I do love it. I love feeling your warm moving rod inside me…" she panted, still grinding against him, drool lightly coming from the side of her parted maw.

"Damn, you're a tight one, even though your slick and dripping…" Po said, thrusting up into her, his backside rising of the mat and his balls hitting her bouncing behind, adding to both their pleasure.

"All for you Po, all for you…!" Yu Wang said, throwing her head back and loudly moaning and resting her paws on his chest, pawing at them. The feel of tight, wet feline cunt was driving Po mad, his orgasm was on the way, and he wasn't sure if he could handle holding it back any longer. Continuing his rubbing on her clit, he got a sneaky idea. Taking the sensitive button in between his thumb and index pawfingers, and began rub them fast and hard in fast moving circles, feeling vibration run though her body, grinning at his effects on her, he tugged on it a few more time and began to rub it, making a pattern in time to her grinding and his thrusting, make the female delirious with pleasure and need, making both their orgasms approach faster than before.

"Oh Dragon Warrior, even your fingers skilled!" she moaned out, placing her paws on her bouncing breasts and began groping them, only adding more to her pleasure, and egging her sexual tension onwards.

"Agh…!" he grunted, letting go more warm/hot pre into her hungry snatch. "A-a lot of hands on experience…!" he moaned loudly, looking into her luscious, wanton violet eyes, which were squinting in unadulterated pleasure.

"I realized… *oh!* my sisters got hands-on experience…!" Yu said loudly, but the two didn't hear or even react, for they were fast asleep. Oh well, more pleasure the two awake. "Oh gods… this is too much!" Yu Wang cried, grinding his wet crotch harder against his in an attempt to get him to orgasm.

"But you love the feeling, huh kitty? You love feeling full and milked, don't you?" Po taunted, roughly thrusting into her, he orgasm now a few minutes away from releasing into her hot and needy hole.

"Yes! I love it… I WANT it!" Yu Wang cried out, panting like mad.

"How bad do you want it?" Po demeaned, taking hold of her tail firmly by the base.

"Really bad…!" she cried out, mewling passionately.

"Really really Bad?" Po asked once more, giving a light tug, not enough to get her attention.

"I do!" she cried.

"Does the kitten want her milk?" Po teased, only making her crazier and pleasure delirious.

"YES!" She screamed. Feeling that she was about to explode, Po felt that way as well. At this point, Po gritted his teeth as he felt himself about to go crazy from the pleasure and release everything he had from eight months ago, but not before her. Now he began to pull at her tail roughly with each thrust, all in timing with his pinching and pulling at her clit.

"I said… How… Bad… Do… You... Want… IT *hard pull*?" Po shouted as in lust.

"*AGH!* I want it… I need it, please give it too me… PLEASE!" She cried out feeling the orgasm just about to break free, A deep red bluish was clearly evident on her face, and her panting was rapidly increasing. For she has finally cum, and with great force, letting her warm liquid run down his cock, screaming in pure euphoria like never before.

"Then Take IT!" Po shouted out, no longer holding back any longer. With a final thrust into her sore, needy cunt, he released eight months of thick, warm spunk and shot it into her spamming, vice gripping snatch, making both of them combined into one hot mixture of pleasure and arousal, and just let it run down Po thick tool and balls, coating both of their thighs in a sloppy, sloshing mess that neither cared about. No longer having the strength to hold her body up anymore and now spent of energy, Yu Wang just collapsed onto Po and was now panting like mad and purring contently while snuggling up against him, her tail waving in the air lazily and her eyes were now half lidded and satisfied.

"*pant* Oh D-Dragon Warrior… you really are a lady's man… by the high heavens that was the BEST session I've ever had…" She panted out, pawing at his chest, purring very loudly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself as well. I've had something like that so tight around, you were amazing…" Po complimented, rubbing her back lightly and smiling down at her.

"And you were just so fantastic… Gods, I've NEVER come like that before… ever…" Yu Wang said, now feeling herself start to drift off, but not before Po said some that made her gasp.

"When I come back here sometime… can we do this again? And… would you three… like to be my… girlfriends…? Po asked, feeling a little nervous waiting for her answer. He then heard a purr come from her.

"I would love that Drag-… Po. I would love that very much, and I'm sure my sisters would like that as well..." She replied, bring her lips to his, and with her last bit of energy, they both engaged into a heated lip lock; both were reciprocated greatly, and it continued until they both gave out and collapsed into a peaceful, blissful sleep, wrapped in each other's arms, smiles on their face.

The next morning…

"And that's how you make noodles to a perfect degree. No burns and no oiliness. Just pure smoothness and ready for eating. Po said while placing the bowl of hot noodles on the counter and let it cool.

"I see. So that's how. Thank you Po. Now we can feed ourselves… not that we don't love your cooking." Yu Wang said as she and Po walked out of the kitchen, down the hallway and into the treasure room, where Lequ and Mei were. They were preparing his knapsack with scrolls for him to take home with.

"So, you really are leaving for home huh?" Yu asked, letting her ears drop down a bit, looking sad.

"It sucks, I know, but hey now, I'll be back sometime this week, so make yourselves ready okay?" Po asked while cupping her chip and pulled her into a kiss, making her smile happily, and purr.

"Alright. I will." She replied after the kiss ended.

"There's a good girl." Po grinned, making her blush. As if on cue, the two younger sisters made their way to him, the knapsack filled with scrolls.

"Alright Po, we've gathered the necessary scrolls that you and the five will need for their training… especially yours 'Dragon' Warrior…" Lequ hinted while winking at him.

"Right, I will. But I really should get going, the other are now at wits end worrying about me. I'm sorry." Po admitted. "If I could, I'd stay here longer." He added.

"Awww…" Mei said as she giggled.

"Well, I guess this is where we part." Po said as he was standing on the dirt trail while the three sisters were standing on the snow bank.

"Looks like like…" Said Mei, all three of them sad to see him go.

"Well, until I come back anyways." Po grinned, making them smile once more. Alrighty then, I'm gonna go now." Po said. Just as he began to leave, the two younger sisters stopped him.

"Po. Yu Wang told us, what you told her last night and…" Lequ started "We accept!" Mei interjected. Both girls blushed and rushed over, placing a kiss on both sides of his cheeks.

"Great! Aw, this is Awesome!" I've got three hot girlfriends in one day. I'm the luckiest mammal in the valley." Po exclaimed, making all three girls giggle.

"And we have a wonderful, chubby and handsome man as our boyfriend. Finally, after searching, we found one." Lequ added after her sister.

"So, we all win. Finally. But sadly, I can't stay. I gotta get home. I hope you understand." Po replied.

"We do. Take care getting home; we look forward to seeing you soon." Yu Wang said as her sisters took their place beside their sister as they watched leave their home.

"Okay, bye bye." Po waived as he left, leaving his girlfriends behind.

*Jade Palace/ Kitchen*

"So hungry… need food…" complained Mantis as he lay upon the table, his stomach growling loudly, everyone's stomach was growling as a matter of fact. They all hadn't eaten since last night, and thanks to their lack of breakfast, training was especially sloppy, thankfully Shifu didn't scold them, for he too was hungry.

"I know what you mean. We didn't even have any breakfast yet, And it's fair to say… none of us can or barely cook a decent dish." Crane weakly said. "How come we didn't ask Mr. Ping to make dinner for us?" he added.

"Because he's out of town visiting his relatives in the Valley of Serenity since yesterday morning… oh how I miss Po's cooking…" Monkey wined, resting his face upon his palm, nibbling on his cookie and tapping his fingers on the table.

"Aw dammit!" Mantis swore, now feeling more hungry and irritated

"I know. I could go for a decent bowl of noodles right about now." Viper added, coiled in herself and whimpered lightly.

"Even though I'm on a strict tofu diet… I would like a bowl of Po's noodles right about now… and I'm worried. He wasn't here or his home last night and he hasn't shown up yet." Tigress admitted, feeling a sense of concern make its way into her mind.

"As would I, my students. A simple bowl of noodles would be nice. And, I too am concerned for the Dragon Warrior's whereabouts." Shifu admitted, looking pensively at the kitchen doorway; expecting him to walk in at any moment, like a father anxiously waiting for his son to come home.

"Shouldn't we go looking for him? Who knows where he could be or what he could be doing." Viper asked, looking at her friends.

"I agree." Tigress chipped in.

"Noted." Shifu affirmed.

"seconded" Crane added.

"Ditto" Monkey replied.

"…" Mantis didn't respond to the decision about looking for Po.

"Well, Mantis, are you with us or not?" Viper asked once more, a bit annoyed.

"Too hungry… can't talk…" The insect, respond weakly.

"that's your reason not to help, because of your hunger pains? Why you little Son of Bi-" Viper started out, but was interrupted by a very familiar voice that came from the entrance of the kitchen, making them all turn heads.

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Po exclaimed as he grinned at them.

"PO!" they shouted in relief and happiness.

"Salvation!" Mantis exclaimed as he saw his meal ticket greet them.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late. To make it back here in time took longer than I thought." Po said as he walked into the kitchen, still wearing his knapsack of scrolls resting by his side, which caught Shifu's attention right away, but wouldn't let him know till after the others got their question out of the way.

"Geez Po, you had us worried. Where the hell were you?" Crane asked.

"Well, I can't tell you where I was, but I can tell you who housed me for the night. But first, let me get breakfast started. You guys must be starving." Po said as he took off the knapsack and placed it on the table, where everyone took notice. "And nobody looks inside the knapsack, until after I make you guys some food." He added.

"FINALLY!" Rejoiced Mantis.

45 minutes later…

"AHHHH… Much better…" sighed Mantis, now content with food resting in his stomach. "Thanks Po, I thought I was going to waist away to nothing." Mantis added, placing a bit of drama on it.

"Haha, you're welcome. No way would I leave my friends in the hunger zone." Po said as placed his empty bowl on the table, and reached for his knapsack, taking out one of the scrolls and proceed to read it. "go on ahead guys, take a scroll, I've brought plenty of them to read." Po said. On cue, they all reached into the bag and pulled out a scroll and proceeded to the contents on the inside.

"So tell us Po, where you the entire night?" Tigress asked. not opening her scroll choice yet.

"Well, I can't tell you where, but I can tell you this. I was caught in the middle of the raging blizzard on my way home and though for sure that I was going to die out there. No lie." Po told.

"What?" they all said in unison panic.

"Yep, I was staring into the face of death. Literally." Po replied, reading the scroll of the former Emperor.

"Really, what did it look like?" asked Monkey.

"A giant ass skull, with its mouth opened wide, and it was ready to swallow me whole, until a voice saved me." Said the Panda.

"Was it Oogway?" Shifu asked, now proceeding to open his scroll.

"Nope. I was saved, by a very, very… VERY lovely lady snow leopardess." Po admitted.

"What?" They all said, once again, now in surprise at his words.

"Three of them as a matter of fact. All of them were hot. And I mean SMOKIN' HOT!" He added.

"WHAT?" they all shouted once.

"geez you guys like to do that." He said lowly.

"Who were they? C'mon tell us, tell us!" Viper chirped eager to know who saved the Panda's life.

"I was the Mei, Lequ, and Yu Wang. The Wu Sisters." Po admitted, making the atmosphere go tense with disbelief, the others just gasping.

"What did you say?" Shifu asked, while looking at the Panda with astonishment.

"The Wu Sisters, Master. They saved me from dying out there." Po said once more.

"Po, do you even know who the Wu Sisters are?" Tigress asked, looking a bit angered.

"No. is it something I should be worried about?" he asked. Seeing that he had no idea what was going on, she explained their history, with took only a few minutes. After the lecture, Po was wide-eyed at what he heard.

"I-I can't believe it…" Po uttered as he looked off into space while the others read the scrolls, still amazed that he brought home such valuable pieces of wisdom with him.

"Wow, I never knew that this level of our styles was even possible, I'm amazed!" Viper said. "What about you guys?" she asked.

"Frankly Viper we're all impressed." Crane said, speaking for everyone there in the kitchen.

"Not all of us Viper." Tigress said as she tossed the scroll back at the knapsack, looking peeved off. "I got a scroll that gives on how to increase the females' libido tenfold…" she admitted.

"Where?" Mantis jumped, eager to know. The other males, excluding Po, just sighed in annoyance.

"You pervert." Both Tigress and Viper chided.

Shifu just ignored them and continued to read one of the 'Dirty' scrolls he found by chance in the bag.

"Call me what you want. I like who I am." Mantis countered. He then looked at Po, who was still staring off into space, and looking horrified, like something horrible happened to him. "Hey Po, you ok?" he asked, looking concerned, drawing the others attention to the disheveled Panda.

"I don't believe it…" he uttered, making them wonder.

"What don't you believe?" Tigress asked.

"I… I slept with the Wu Sisters!" Po shouted, making them all, including Shifu, look at the Panda in stupefaction.

"WHHAATTTT?" they all shouted in surprise.

End.

Po: Woooo! I got Laid… THREE TIMES! GO ME!

ScaletShadow: Yes yes Po. You got laid. No need to rub it in our faces.

Tigress: Po you pervert.

Po: Hey now, don't be jealous Tigress.

*enter the Wu Sisters and they cling onto him, hugging and purring happily.

Yu Wang: Yeah Tigress. Don't be jealous.

Lequ: Jealousy isn't needed.

Me: no need for the jealously

Tigress: Oh shut up!

Viper: And why are you three here?

Yu Wang, Lequ, and Mei: We're here for our Boyfriend. *blush*

Viper and Tigress: WHAT?

Mantis: Po, you lucky bastard! Way to score!

ScaletShadow *rolls eyes.*

Crane: Congrats Po.

Monkey: Well done my friend.

Viper and Tigress: Ugh, men.

Tigress: Speaking of men, has anyone seen Shifu?

*Grunt sounds coming from the nearby Bath room*

Po: Oh geez…

Tigress: Yes Po, that's pretty much speaking for the rest of us.

ScaletShadow: I'll say. Well reader, you know what to do. So clean off you hand and review. P.S: I think you'll find the next chapter pretty awesome too *wink*

Po: who are you talking to?

ScaletShadow: My fans and readers.

Po: Readers?

Mantis: you have fans?

ScaletShadow: *face palm* Ai yah… oh before I leave… *sings* I work for no one, but my own damn self, mutha fucka, Cuz I don't like the corporate entity, because they like to steal your soul. Steal your soul *sings*

All: ?


End file.
